California Love
by pinkfides09
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and the gang are attending California Academy. Watch them fall in love while they deal with school. First Fanfic. Modern day AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Katniss POV)

The blast of the cool shower wakes me up from my sleeping form. Today is the first day of school of me being a sophomore. I and my friends are all going to California Academy School. It's a miracle that we got there because there is where all these talented kids go. Some say that I'm expected there because I have a _wonderful_ voice that even the birds stop to listen. As if it's true. I think I inherited everything from my father. From the physical characteristics to my inner characteristics, I have it. Dark hair, grey eyes and attitudes are all from my dad. My sister Primrose or Prim has everything from my mother. Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and her love to healing are all from my mother.

I was disturbed by my train of thoughts when my mom called me from downstairs.

"Katniss! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

I hop out of my shower and I picked out my clothes from today. Since its first day, I want to make an impression. I put on a forest green cropped shirt and a cream-colored pants with some flats. For finishing touches, I put on my favourite necklace my dad gave me. It's a mockingjay bird. I grab my bag and my iPhone and went downstairs to find my family already eating breakfast. I can tell that they are hiding something because Prim and Dad can't contain their grins.

"Morning" I greeted them.

"Morning Kat!" Prim said with so much energy.

"Why are all of you so smiley?" I asked them out of curiosity.

"Nothing. Mom and Dad has a surprise for you after breakfast." Prim replies smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay.." I said still curious of the surprise.

"Kat, eat faster, I wanna show you something after eating." Dad said.

I just nodded my head. Too busy thinking of the surprise. After eating, I went upstairs to brush my teeth then went downstairs. Prim grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told so, not wanting to ruin their cheerful mood. Then Mom gave me some key with a key chain. They led me to some room. They said to wait and then when Dad said to open my eyes, I gasp. It's a brand new Aston Martin Virage. My dream car. I go to my family and thank them.

"Well Kat, you earned it for being a straight As student and for being the team captain for the Archery." Dad explained. I'm speechless.

"Well go on, try it!" Mom said.

I climbed to the driver's seat. Then I called to Prim.

"Hey Prim, want me to drive you to school?"

Prim nodded vigorously and climbed to the passenger's seat. We waved bye to mom and dad. Then we went to school. Prim is now in middle school so I dropped her there first. Then I went to the high school area. While driving, I noticed some of the eyes of some students checking out my new car. What can I say, it's one of the best cars. I spotted my friends, Johanna, Delly, Glimmer, Foxface (We call her that since she hates her real name which if Grace.), Clove and Madge. Delly noticed a new car and then they all looked at me while I'm parking. I walked up to greet them.

"Nice car, brainless." says Johanna.

"Well that's for high grades and being the captain of the archery team." I replied.

"Dang girl." Clove says giving me a high five.

Then we hear Annie sigh. We all look at her. She is staring at the car entering. The victors are coming in. They are the perfect guys. There is Finnick Odair, the flirty swimming captain that Annie daydreams about, then Cato Jones, the cocky captain of the basketball team that Clove stalks, then Gale Hawthorne, captain of the track team; I think Madge has a crush on him since she gets tongue-tied around him. Marvel Smith, he's just the cute guy that Glimmer drools over. And the last, Peeta Mellark, the captain of the wrestling team. He's such a charmer. I admit I have a little crush on him. I look back at the girls to see them literally drooling at their sight. Johanna and I look at each other. We have a non-verbal communication when it comes to this. I count _1, 2, 3._ Then Johanna, Foxface and I shout at their ears and they were shocked so they shrieked. We start to laugh hysterically then all of them joined in.

After the laughter died down, I said

"Let's get our schedules and locker numbers." They all nodded their heads. We passed the victors and we can feel their eyes on us.

After getting our schedules, we discovered that we all have the same classes. Our lockers are next to each other except that we have a space between each of us. While putting our things, the guys came to their lockers. Mine is next to Peeta, Clove next to Cato, Madge next to Gale, Glimmer next to Marvel then Annie is next to Finnick.

"Hi Katniss." Peeta greeted me.

"Hey"

"You have your schedule?"

"Yup" I said while handing him my schedule. He studied it then smiled at me.

"Looks like we're stuck throughout the year."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Cool"

Just then the girls came to me and told me that all of us, even the guys, have the same schedule.

"Let's go to class." Delly reminded us as the bell went off.

It turns out that Mr. Gloss is our homeroom teacher. He said that we can 'socialize' first. Time goes by quickly and the next thing I knew is that it is lunch time already.

After lunch, we went to English class with Ms. Enobaria.

"Good afternoon class! Before we start, may I ask Clove, Foxface, Johanna and Katniss. You are needed in the principal's office now."

All 4 of us nodded. Then we went to the office. Arriving there, we were greeted by the overly-pink Ms. Trinket.

"Hello girls! Please proceed to the office"

Once settled at the chairs, Mr. Snow spoke to us.

"Good day ladies, as you all know, every year, we have a program every first Friday of classes, Now, I want this year to be different. I want the four of you to make a dance number to entertain the students."

"I think it's a great idea." comments Foxface.

"So, you up for it?"

"Yeah, sure"

After that we decided that we will keep it a secret to our friends, it's a surprise.

After school, I picked up Prim and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Peeta POV)

It's the first day of school. I can't wait to see her again. The girl of my dreams. Katniss Everdeen. Ever since she sang solo during our Christmas carol, I knew, just like her mother, that I was a goner. When she sang in front of the whole school, no one made a noise. Even the birds stopped to listen. I just hope that I have enough courage to ask her out this year. Since we were 5, I was hoping that I can grow balls and ask her out. I promise myself that this year, I will ask her out.

I am just finishing my last cake for delivery. Me and my dad are the only ones up this early for the bakery. Mom, Bran and Rye are still sleeping soundly.

"Dad, I'm done. I'm gonna go home now for school."

"Ok son, I got everything here. Take care!"

While I'm opening door, dad called out, "And Peet," I turned around, "make sure to ask her out this year." He added with a wink. I just rolled my eyes unable to hide the blush.

Only dad and my friends know about my mega-crush to Katniss Everdeen.

I went to my car and drove home. Upon arriving, I took a bath and changed to a simple shirt and jeans and my favourite vans. While grabbing myself a toast, I picked up my varsity jacket of the wrestling and head for school.

Upon arriving at school, I met up with my friends. They call us the victors since we are the 'most popular' here. Of course it's obvious since Finnick Odair, Cato Jones, Gale Hawthorne, Marvel Smith and me. They say that we are the 'perfect guys'.

That's when we saw the girls. They are all infront of a new Aston Martin Virage. When we saw the driver, we were shocked to see Katniss Everdeen walking up to her friends. She's really pretty. I didn't realize that I was staring if my friends didn't snap me back to reality.

"Seriously Peet, ask her out already." said Gale

"As if you can ask Madge out." I retort back.

We all laughed then I noticed the girls are watching us.

"Hey guys, the girls are looking at us." I told them.

They turned around and then they started staring like creeps.

"Guys, you are like creeps." then I laughed.

"Come on, let's just get to class." Marvel tells us.

While walking, the girls passed by us and we watch them get their schedules and lockers. It turns out that we all have the same classes together and we have the same locker next to each other. I hope mine is next to Katniss. When I arrived to my locker, I just cannot believe my luck! I approach and try to be cool. _You got this, Mellark_. I think to myself.

"Hey Katniss"

"Hey"

"You have your schedule?"

"Yup" She handed her schedule to me. Looks like we have the same classes together!

"Looks like we're stuck throughout the whole year."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Cool"

Just then the girls went to her so I went to the guys.

"We have all the same classes as the girls." Cato informed the group.

"Yup. Then we can watch them all day." Marvel says.

"Oh shut up Marv, you sound like a stalker." Gale said.

We just laugh and we head to our first class. Time goes by fast and before we knew it we are heading to our next class after lunch. English with Ms. Enobaria. But before we started, she called Johanna, Clove, Foxface to the Principal's office. I look at the other guys and they just shrugged. I wonder why they were called. It's the first day of classes and they are already sent to the office. I'm sure that the principal will ask them a favour. Yeah, that's it.

When the girls returned, it's like nothing happened. I think they are keeping something. I just pushed the thought aside and focused on the class. Before I know it, I am heading to the bakery for my shift.

I can only think of one thing, _I am going to ask Katniss Everdeen on a date this year._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do not own any characters here or anything for that matter except the plot. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 3

(Katniss POV)

Johanna, Clove, Foxface and I are working on our secret performance for the welcoming program on Friday. Today is Wednesday and we asked Mr. Snow if we can have the day-off from school to form our own dance moves. He happily agreed. I think our group are having suspicions but they don't show it. They know that if we want to share we will share it.

"How about Part of Me by Katy Perry?" suggests Clove.

"That could work." I said

"Let's listen to it." Foxface says while going to my iHome.

We listen to the song and we think it is the one since it is easy to dance with.

"Right. Now let's have the moves." I told the girls.

We spend the whole afternoon coming up with the perfect routine. We showed it to my family since we need someone to approve our dance.

"Wow! You're really good!" Prim says. Mom and Dad nod in agreement.

"Thanks! So is it ok?" I ask them

"More than ok sweetie." Mom says while hugging me.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, Ms. Weirdo said that you need to sing the song." Johanna said.

I look at her wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she just called me." Johanna smirks.

"No way am I singing. I agreed to dance not sing in front of the whole school!"

"Oh come on Kat. You'll do great!" Dad encourages me.

"Fine."

Jo and Clove high five each other.

Thursday go by in whirl. And now it's Friday. I am really nervous about this thing. Mom and Dad said I'll do great. _I hope so_, I think.

Prim insisted that she'll pick our costumes for the dance. I told her not too revealing she just said that I have to relax and loosen up a bit. I just roll my eyes at her.

She made us wear tank tops that are decorated with sequences. Mine is silver, Jo is orange, Clove is red and Foxface is green. We wore it with white cut-off shorts that the pockets are showing and our Zoo York shoes.

We are now waiting at the backstage waiting for our turn since we are the last part of the program. All of the girls know about this idea except for the guys. Right now some teacher is explaining about the new varsity teams. We can see that the auditorium is really crowded and almost half of the students are sleeping.

"Thank you Ms. Cecelia. Now I know that all of you are bored so we prepared some special number for you." Some of the students whisper of what it is. Some still looks bored. We can see the girls giving us thumbs up. We smile at them.

"Let's do this." I told them.

"Alright, you'll do great Kitty-Kat." Foxface assures me before they go to their places. I turn on the mike attached to me. And wait for the music to start.

"May I now present to you Katniss Everdeen, Clove Anderson, Johanna Youth and Grace Philips!"

The music starts and the girls make their way to the stage. I wait for my cue and then I start.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

I walk towards the center of the stage. I try to pretend my family watching me.

_You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

I start to lose my nervousness. I scan the crowd for my friends and I lock eyes with the deep blue eyes of Peeta Mellark._  
_

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

He smiles at me and surprisingly I smile back.

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me_

I do all our dance routines smoothly and perfectly.

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

Almost half of the students are singing and dancing with us.

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

We slow down a bit. I pattern my breathing and the girls all point at me so I can have this verse. I dance with the music.

_Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
I never liked it anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me_

All people are now dancing and singing with us.

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

We all jump up and down, singing and clearly having fun and just being ourselves.

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me…  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

We finish our dance with a pose I am in the middle, head held high. My hands raised up and the other at my hip. The other girls are at either side of me.

The whole auditorium erupts into applause and we laugh and hug each other. Mr. Cinna comes up to the stage.

"Let's give it up for Katniss, Johanna, Clove and Grace! That's all for today my dear students you may now go."_  
_

They all cheer for us and we climb down the stage towards our group of friends. While walking there everyone claps for us and comments about the song.

Annie spots us and rushes to us.

"You did great guys!"

"Thanks An."

The guys came up to us and we all high five each other. Peeta looks at me and I just wink at him causing him to blush a bit. He is so damn cute. The guys notice this and they all laugh with me. We gather our things and go out the auditorium.

"Hey you wanna grab some pizza?" Cato asks us.

We all nod in agreement.

"I'll just grab my things." Madge says

"Yup me too." Finnick says.

"How about you go get your stuff and we'll wait in front of the school." I suggest

"Yeah sure"

Peeta and I walk there and I just realized that:

_I. Am. . Peeta Mellark._

_Just great..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything for that matter except the plot. Suzanne Collins is the owner...**

Chapter 4

Should I be the one to break the silence? What do I say? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? These questions run in my mind while walking to my car. _Oh just shut it Everdeen. _I tell myself.

"Hey Kat, you're really great back there."

_Thank god you broke the awkward moment..._

"Thanks, I was so nervous."

_Until now..._I think.

"Really? You look like you do that every time."

"No, not really. I did a couple back in middle school."

"Oh, ok."

Silence.

"Um Kat... Yo-you want t-to go out with m-me sometime?" Peeta asks. I turn to him and see him scratching the back of his neck. _Awww, you're so cute when you're nervous..._

I must be at staring him because he reassures me.

"I understand if you don't want. I mean... I just thought that-"

"No, no, it's ok. I would love to." I cut him off.

"Really?" He smiles his 1000 watt smile that will put the sun in shame.

"Yeah, I think it's nice to hangout instead of just laying around."

"Cool, so, I'll pick you up 4pm tomorrow? Since it's a weekend..."

"Yeah sure, that would be great."

He smiles so wide I think it'll split his face in half. But then again, I think I also look like that. We are grinning like idiots until our friends came.

"Why are you both so smiley?" Johanna asks

"Oh nothing. I just remember something."

They narrow their eyes at me and Johanna and Clove gives me the _tell-me-later_ look. I just roll my eyes at them.

"So ready to go?"

"Yeah"

I hop on my car along with the other girls and the guys hop on Finnick's car.

We drove to a pizzeria near school. We ordered some pepperoni pizza. We chat for a while then we all head home. _Thank god they forgot the whole smiley thing..._

The next morning, I woke up at around 7 am. I don't why but I'm excited for this day. Then I remember, today is my date with Peeta! _OMG! What will I wear?_ Before I can think of something, my phone rang. It says, _group call Johanna Mason and Clove Anderson_. _Great it's Jo. I thought they already drop this issue._

"Hello?"

"Hey brainless!"

"Hey Kat!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"You know what we're talking about."

I decided to play naive.

"No. What is it?"

"Ugh, do we really have to say it?"

"Well yeah, if you don't I have nothing to tell you."

"Fine."

"You. Peeta. So smiley yesterday."

Should I tell them? They would probably know. And if I don't, world war 3 may start.

"Ohhh..."

"So..."

"Alright, me and Peeta are going on a date today."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You. Peeta. Date."

"Yeah."

I have to remove the phone since they're scream are so loud my head hurts.

"God, are you trying to make me deaf or something?"

"No, never thought this day would come. Katniss Everdeen has a date with one of the hottest guys in school."

"Good job brainless!"

"Shut up. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Fine. We're gonna tell everyone. Bye!" then they both hung up on me. Wait, they're gonna tell everyone! _Oh, fuck my life._

I groan in frustration and go to the bathroom. Suddenly Prim came in.

"Hey sis, what's with the bad morning?"

"It's just that my friends figured out that I have a date later."

"You what? You have a date? With who?"

"Peeta Mellark."

I cover my ears since Prim started squealing like crazy.

"Wow Kat!"

"Yeah, yeah." I shut the door before she could interrupt me.

After taking my shower, i dressed, braid my hair, brush my teeth, then I went downstairs for breakfast.

While eating, my dad asks what's the squealing about.

"Oh, it's just that Kat has a date later."

I just look down since I can feel my parents' eyes on me.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Peeta Mellark..."

"Nice choice angel, his father is a good friend of mine."

"Thanks dad."

Mom smiles at me and I smile back.

After eating, we watch some tv when we hear the door bell. I get up and see the girls are all there.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We told them that you have a date so we're here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Your outfit. Duhh..."

"Fine. Come in..."

We went to my room and the girls start their business. Jo and Clove are incharge of the dress. Annie and Foxface for the accessories. Delly and Glimmer for the shoes.

"Ok. Since you're closet is full of jeans and shirts, we're shopping for your dress." Jo announces to us.

"Can I just wear shirt and shorts?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course not. We're making you un-Katniss-like."

"Fine."

We head to a boutique store and they make me sit in one of the chairs so they can pick out a dress.

They gave me a few dresses and I try them all on. Once we have the dress, we head back to my house and we start with the worst part of the date. The make-over.

They make me wear the dress so that 'it won't ruin your make-up' according to Glimmer. Once I'm already dressed, Glimmer and Delly caked my face with some make-up since according to them, they want me to look as natural as possible and I'm thankful for it. Annie and Clove work their magic on my hair.

Once they are done, they guide me infront of a mirror.

"Ok Kitty-Kat, on the count of 3 open your eyes."

"1, 2, 3!"

I open my eyes and the girl in front of me is an angel. the dress is a simple white lace dress that hugs my upper body and it flows freely from my waist to my knees with a silver belt on my waist. My makeup is very natural with pink lip gloss. To finish off with some black pumps and earrings.

"Thanks girls!" I hug them all.

"I bet Mellark will have a hard time taking his eyes off of you."

I blush and look down. there's a knock on my door and Prim, Mom and Dad are there. Their eyes widen when they see me.

"Kat is that you?" Mom asks in amazement.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, your friends did a really great job on it." Dad says.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 4pm.

"Ok Kat have fun, okay?"

"Sure Little Duck."

They leave the room and then the doorbell goes again.

"That must be him. I'll get it." Delly says.

"Wait we're coming with you." The girls left me there. I got my purse and head downstairs.

As I'm walking to the stairs all I can think is that I will have a blast tonight.

_This is it Everdeen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 5

(Peeta POV)

_Okay Mellark, you're going on a date with Katniss_. I still can't believe it. I've been waiting for this day to come. I just hope that I won't mess this up. I planned a very special date for us.

I dressed up in a nice botton-up shirt and some nice pants. After dressing up, i went to my dad to let him know that I won't be able to attend to my shift later.

"Hey Dad, I won't be able to work today."

"It's okay son. Just have fun okay."

"Okay dad. Thanks!"

"No problem. Now go."

"Bye dad!"

I went to my car and head to the Everdeen household. When I arrived there, I knocked on the door and the girls answered it.

"Nice look, bread boy." Johanna said

"Thanks. Umm, where's Katniss?"

"Just wait a sec."

Just then, Mr. Everdeen came up to me.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon too Peeta. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, sure."

I followed him to the kitchen and he gestured me to take a sit.

"Okay. I know you like my daughter and you're excited for your date."

I nod.

"I'll make this short. You break your heart, I break your neck. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Don't worry, I won't break her heart."

"I know. Now have fun okay? I want her back at midnight."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Ok. Now go and fetch her. Be safe."

I nod and went back to the living room to wait for Kat. The girls are also there.

"Hey Kitty-Kat. You're date is here!" Clove shouts.

We hear the door open and I look up at the steps and my breath hitches when I see Katniss. She is beautiful. No, beautiful is an understatement. Stunning. She's stunning.

"You can thank us later." Johanna says with a smirk.

(Katniss POV)

When I reach the stairs, Peeta is there waiting for me. He is very handsome in his outfit.

I reach the bottom stairs and I take Peeta's hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We wave good bye to the girls and we head out to his car. As the gentleman he is, he opens the door for me before going hopping in the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ughh, you know that I hate surprises right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

"Hey Kat, thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Your welcome. I was kinda hoping that you'll ask me out..." I say the last part quietly. Hoping that he will not hear. But he did.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think it's fun to be with you." He blushes at my words.

"Umm thanks, I was hoping that I'll get the confidence I need to ask you out."

"Well, I'm glad that you got the confidence." I smile at him and he smiles at me.

"Okay, we're here."

He gets off the car and opens the door for me and take his hand. I look around the place and I realized that it is a theme park.

"A theme park?" I smile at him with shock still written on my face.

"Yeah. Like it?"

"Like it? I love it? Nice choice for a first date."

At the word 'date' his eyes lit up.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we go?"

I nod my head. We go to the counter and got two tickets. I insisted that I'll pay for my ticket but he declined my offer saying that the guy pays for the girl on their first date. I roll my eyes a t him and let him pay for it.

"Where should we go first?"

I think for it for a moment and I saw bump cars.

"How about that one?" I point to the rides and he agrees.

We ride the fun rides and then we became hungry so we decided to eat at the food court. We ate some pizza with a little chat and then we ride a little bit more. We decided to ride the ferris wheel last since it is the most relaxing ride. The whole time we are walking hand in hand and I can always feel the tingling feeling in my hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful out there."

"Yeah, but you're the most beautiful."

I smile at him and I can feel my cheeks burn up. Then he cupped my face in his hands and he leans in. I lean in to and I can feel his lips on mine. This is our first kiss. The kiss is sweet and gentle. We both pull away and we rest our foreheads against each other and he smiles and I smile back.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Me too."

I kiss him on the cheek and the fireworks started. I rest my head on his shoulders and he wraps his arms around me. I feel safe when I am in his arms. I enjoy every moment of it.

We step out and we head back to the car since it is already nine pm and my curfew is until midnight. Peeta drove to a hill overlooking the beach and we just lay there with Peeta wrapped around my arms with my head on his chest. We lay there for a while watching the stars.

"Hey Kat"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I look at him and smile.

"Yes Peeta. I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiles at me and he sits us up and then he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his at my waist. We lay down again in peaceful silence and all I can think about is how perfect this night is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Katniss POV)

After some minutes of peace with Peeta's arms around me, he drove me home. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight.

"I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

"We should do this more often."

"I'd love that. Bye Peeta."

"Bye Kat."

He kissed me again and then he drove off going home. When I enter the house, it's quiet. They are probably asleep since it's already passed midnight. I went upstairs and change into my shorts and tank top. I brush my hair and teeth and jump on the bed. I fall asleep with a smile and my mind with one thought and that is _Peeta Mellark is now my boyfriend._

I wake up the next morning by a phone call. I grab my phone and see that it is a group call from the girls. I groan then answer the call.

"What do you all want? It's freakin' six in the morning!"

"Woah, chill down grumpy."

"We just want some updates about your date last night."

I can almost hear their grins from the other end of the line. I roll my eyes even though they can't see me.

"Spill the beans brainless."

"Fine. He took me to the amusement park and then we rode some of the rides and then we shared our first kiss at the ferris wheel and then we went to the hill and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Happy?"

"Awwwww, Kitty-Kat has a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Clove."

They laugh and I can feel myself smile.

"Anyway, Kat, we're really happy for you."

"Thanks guys. I gotta go now."

"Okay. Bye Kitty-Kat!" I hung up.

Since I don't think that sleep is coming to me, I just lay there and think of something to do. Since it's a Sunday, I think I'll just go for some archery at the garage. We had some targets there since dad is a professional archer.

I get out of bed change into a green tank top and some gym shorts, braid my hair, brush my teeth and I head downstairs. I see dad on the kitchen counter.

"Hey dad. Why you up so early?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep. You?"

"The girls woke me up to tell them what happened last night. And I think I want some time alone with my bow and arrow." I smile at the memory.

"Well, now you have to tell me before going there." I roll my eyes at him and I sit next to him.

"Okay, he took me to the amusement park and we rode some of the rides then we went to the hill and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I look down as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm happy for you Angel. Just promise me not to leave studies okay?"

"Okay dad. I promise." I hug him and he hugs me back.

"Now, how about some archery?"

I nod and we go the garage and I retrieve my bow and arrows. Dad goes to the targets and scatters them.

"I want you to shoot all of those targets in 15 seconds. I'll time it."

I nod and position my arrow and wait for dad's signal.

"Okay Angel, Go!"

I shoot the first target and once I shot it I look for the other targets and shoot them one by one. When I am done, I look at dad and see him smiling.

"Nice job, kitty-Kat that was only 12.47 seconds." I smile at him and the dad grabs some fake chickens and throws them in the air. I shoot all of them and I see that I shot all of hit dead in the eye.

"Good job. Now let's go inside and have some breakfast." I nod and follow him inside.

While eating, mom and Prim came downstairs and Prim started bombarding me with questions about my date last night. We all laugh at her and before I can answer any of it, dad tells her the story. Mom and Prim look at me with cheeky grins.

"What?"

Mom shakes her head and goes back to cooking breakfast and Prim giggles.

After eating, I go to my bedroom and took a shower. After taking a shower, I sit on my bed and look at my phone. I see that I have a message with an unknown number. I look at it and immediately, I smile. It's Peeta.

Peeta: _Morning beautiful, sleep well?;)_

Me: _Morning handsome, I slept well except for the fact that the girls woke me up at 6 in the morning.:(_

Peeta: _I know how you feel. The guys did it to me too. _

Me: _They must have gangedup and did it on purpose. :/_

Peeta: _Maybe, I gotta go help in the bakery. Bye beautiful. _

Me: _Okay. Bye handsome. Take care. xxxxx_

I put my phone down and look at the clock and see that it's 11 in the morning. My phone buzzes and I see Annie sent me a text.

_Hey Kat! Wanna hang-out with the girls?_

_Sure. Now? Where to?_

_Yeah now. My house._

_Kk, be there in a few._

I change into a flowy top and some shorts and drove to Annie's house.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey"

"Wanna play some volleyball?"

"Sure"

I'm also good in this sport. It's one of my favourite past time with my sister. We went to the park near Annie's house and we team up. Johanna, Clove and I on one team. Annie, Glimmer and Delly on the other team. Foxface is our referee.

While playing we can see the guys coming, the girls turn their heads and since it's my turn to serve, I smile and I spike the ball towards the other court and it they all shrieked causing me, Jo and Clove to crack up and so do the guys.

"Hey girls. Mind if we join?"

"Sure."

"Let's make it boys vs. girls."

We all nod and we go to our places. Peeta, Finnick, Cato, Gale, Marvel and the new guy, Thresh on the boys team and me, Clove, Jo, Delly, Glimmer, and Annie on the girls team. We gave them the chance to serve first since they just arrived and it turns out that Peeta is really good at this. We continue playing and fortunately, we won against them. We are doing our silly dance when the boys suddenly came after us. We shrieked and then run laughing the whole time.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"How?"

We keep running and all of a sudden I feel arms wrap around my waist and I already know that it's Peeta.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I try to sound serious but it sounds like I'm kidding since I'm laughing.

I look around and I see that Finnick did the same to Annie, Cato to Clove, Marvel to Glimmer, Johanna and Thresh laughing while walking with us. The boys placed us down near the pond and we all sit there talking. It gets dark and we decided to go home. We went to Annie's house and after some drinks we head home feeling exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Days go by and now it's Wednesday. We're on our way to the cafeteria for lunch. We officially have our own group, the victors. They say that we are the most popular group of friends in our school. But, I don't really care. As long as we're good, it's fine with me.

"Hey guys, where's Madge?" I ask them since Madge is usually with us on our way to the cafeteria.

"She said that she has some meeting for some show or something." Gale informs me.

"Oh, ok."

We sit in our usual table and we eat our lunch. While we're eating, Madge came bustling to our table with an excited face.

"Whoa Madge, what's the rush?"

We all turn to her.

"Mr. Cinna assigned me that I will play the violin on his show." she squeals in excitement.

"That's great Madge!"

"What show?" Cato asks.

"I think it's a charity show and I get a solo. Or I can get a singer to sing it for me." and then she looks at me. And they all turn their heads to me.

"What?! Me?! No way!" I shake my head no.

"Oh come on Kitty-Kat! You're a great singer!"

"Yeah, but what if I screw up."

"You already performed during the program before. This one is as easy as 1,2,3."

"Please Kat, for me." Peeta begs me with his puppy-dog eyes. How the hell am I gonna say no to that look. It's so adorable!

"Fine, you all win." I groan.

They laugh and they high-five Peeta.

"I knew bread boy could make you do it."

"Shut up Gale if you want me to do it and if you don't want me to embarrass you again." that shut him up.

"Okay, so what song?"

"I still don't know. Want to practice?"

"Now?"

She nods. I look at my watch and see that we still have 30 minutes before lunch is over.

"Fine. Guys, pick a song with a violin."

"How about 'Call Me Maybe'?" Clove suggests

"You know that Madge?" she nods and grabs her violin. Thresh grabs his drumsticks.

"Ready?" I nod. Madge and Thresh begin to play. At this moment, we are starting to gain some attention from the other students but we really don't give a damn on what they think. They all turn to me as I begin to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well__  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell__  
I looked to you as it fell__  
And now you're in my way__  
_

Right now, almost everyone is looking at me. Clove, Johanna, and Foxface all stand on the table and dance. Peeta looks at me smiling and I smile back at him.

_I trade my soul for a wish__  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss__  
I wasn't looking for this__  
But now you're in my way__  
Your stare was holding__  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing__  
Hot night, wind was blowing__  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Now, everyone in the whole cafeteria looks at me and some of them are dancing too or singing with me.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

I look at my friends and see that they are all jumping and dancing with the song. Johanna and Clove pulls me on top of the table and they sing with me.

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall__  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way__  
I beg and borrow and steal__  
Have first sight and it's real__  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way__  
Your stare was holding__  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing__  
Hot night, wind was blowing__  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

By now, we are all dancing, jumping, and pumping our fists in the air. Clearly having fun.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
It's hard to look right, at you baby__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
And all the other boys, try to chase__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

They all stop singing so I can have this part to myself.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

We all sing the last part and we just forget everything in our life and just have fun.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad__  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__  
And you should know that__  
So call me maybe_

When I'm done, the cafeteria bursts into applause and I smile and take Peeta's hand helping me down the table.

"You did great" He whispers to me and the gives me a kiss. I smile and give him a kiss too.

"Nice job Kitty-Kat!"

"Thanks and Madge you also did great!"

"Thanks Kat! We're gonna rock that charity show." They all nod in agreement.

"Just tell me what song."

"Sure thing!"

Then the bell rings and we all head to class.

The class drags on for hours and finally I'm going home today. Peeta's dropping me off since he picked me up this morning. We drove to my house and Peeta gives me long passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Bye Kat"

"Bye Peeta" I give another kiss and then I hop out of the car and enter the house. I go directly to my room and do some of my homework before plopping on my bed.

I check some of my emails or notifications before turning my laptop off. I check my phone and see that Peeta sent me a message.

Peeta: _Hey! Gale said that he needs help in planning Madge's birthday and that he will ask her to be his girlfriend._

Me: _Sure! Tell him that we'll plan it during the weekend._

Peeta: _Kk. _

Me: _Tell the other victors to go to my house around noon on Saturday to plan. I'll tell Delly, Glimmer and Annie to distract her while planning._

Peeta: _Sure. Bye. xxxx_

I text the girls for our plan on Saturday.

Me: _Hey girls! Gale needs help on planning Madge's birthday and that he'll ask her to be his girlfriend. You in?_

Glimmer: _Of course!_

Annie: _Yeah, I'm in!_

Delly: _Sure! When?_

Johanna: _I'm in brainless!_

Clove: _In!_

Foxface: _Sure!_

Me: _Great! My house around noon. Glim, An and Dell will distract her. Okay?_

They all said okay so I put my phone down and I go to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. I change into pjs before going back to bed and fall asleep thinking about Peeta...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today is Friday and tomorrow is our schedule for planning Madge's party. So now, we have to know what she likes to have for her gift. Good thing is that Madge always arrives last every day. This means that we can have some time to plan on how to ask her. We all meet up at the entrance of the school.

"Okay, later lunch time, we'll ask her what she wants. All of us should have a present for her. Act like it's a simple question not for her surprise party. If she suspects something, help one another to cover up. Got it?" I tell the group. They all nod.

"Okay guys. Good luck." And with that we all greet Madge who is walking toward us.

"Hey guys! What are you all talking about?"

"Some homework yesterday. That's all." Jo answers nonchalantly.

Just then the bell rings so we all head to class. Every class, we all alternate seating next to Madge so that we can have some detail on what she wants. Class drags on slowly and now it's lunch time. We all head to the cafeteria to get some food and we sit at our table. We eat in silence until Gale breaks the silence.

"Madge, what's your favourite color?" Madge blushes and answers shyly.

"Blue. Why?"

"Oh nothing, we just want to know more about you."

Great. Now we have some theme for the party. We talk some more during lunch and we all walk to class. I walk next to Madge because I'm the last to know what she wants.

"Hey Madge?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Why do all of you want to know what I want? I just want to have something from you that I can remember about you."

"Oh ok. We just want to make your birthday special."

"Right..." Crap. She's suspicious.

"Really Madge. It's nothing."

And with that she dropped the subject. Thanks God she dropped it.

We finish our classes and when the last bell rings. We all head for our lockers.

"Hey beautiful." Peeta greets me while giving me a kiss.

"Hey handsome."

"So, do you know what to get Madge?"

"Not yet. But I'll look for something later. You?"

"Not yet. Want to look later?"

"Sure."

We wave goodbye to our friends and we walked to a mall nearby since it's just a few blocks away. We went to the mall hand in hand in silence. Both thinking of what to give Madge.

"We're here. So where first?"

"Let's look at the shops let's see if we can find something."

"Okay."

We walk to the shops and soon enough Peeta buys Madge some pins designed as different pastries.

"That's cute." I tell him.

"Thanks. Now let's find your gift."

We walk around and I think I found the perfect place. It's a jewellery shop where you can have a customized accessory. I drag Peeta there and I asked the lady if she can make me a charm bracelet with the words 'BFF' and some charms that are piano keys and a bow and arrows.

"That's perfect Kat."

"Thanks." I give him a short kiss and we walk back to school to get our cars.

We kiss good bye and then we drove home. Once I got home. I suddenly felt very tired that I went straight to bed.

.

The next morning, I asked mom and dad if I can have my friends over and they said sure as long as we clean up the mess. After eating breakfast and taking a bath, I decided to kill the time by watching some television. Not long after, the doorbell rang. It's too early for them to come here so I checked it and surprised to see Peeta there.

"Hey, you're early, you know that?" I greet him with a kiss.

"I know. I just want to spend some time with you first."

"Okay then. Let's go inside."

We walk to the living room and watch some action movie with me sitting on Peeta's lap with his arms around me. I always feel safe when his arms are around me.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?" I turn to him and see that he is looking at me nervously.

He leans to me and he kisses me with passion and I kiss him back. He pulls away and I look at him and now he is more confident. Then he leans close to my ear and he whispers,

"I love you."

I look at him and see that he is indeed telling the truth. His eyes are looking at me lovingly. I whisper to him,

"I love you too."

And with that he kisses me more passionately as if he's using this kiss to express how much he feels. I kiss him with equal passion and then the doorbell rings causing us to break away.

"I'll get that." I climb off of his lap and open the door to reveal my friends. I invite them in end we all settle in my room. We all sit on a circle and we start planning.

"Okay, we need some color theme." Johanna tells us.

"Blue since it's her favourite color." said Gale.

"Right. We will all wear blue and white. Guys blue, girls white." Finnick suggests.

We all nod.

"Where's the venue?" I ask them.

"Madge's backyard since it's huge and it has a pool."

"We need a hundred balloons half blue and half white to scatter around the place." I tell them.

"Now that the venue and attire is done, we now move to the program."

"How about we'll perform some song for Madge." Peeta suggests.

"Yeah, let's do that. One from the girls, one from the boys and one from all of us."

"Okay let's have the arrangement."

"First, Glim, An and Del will bring her in and we'll shout surprise. Then, we'll have her sit in front of the stage and then the girls will have their song and then the guys and then party time and then gift giving and then our performances and then after that Gale will come to the stage with flowers and he'll ask Madge the special question and then party time and then our final performance. Okay?" Jo says.

We all nod.

"Wait, do you guys have your presents?" Jo asks.

We all nod again.

"Okay, so tomorrow afternoon is the party so we'll have all morning to prepare. The girls will take Madge out for something and after they text us that they're out, we'll start preparing. Okay?"

"Meet-ups?"

"Annie's house."

We all nod. I check the time and it's already 5 pm. Wow, we plan hard. They all wave good bye and then I am left alone. I'm feeling tired so I went to bed early. I plop down on my bed while sleep is taking over me. All I dream about is the party tomorrow and how fun it is. I hope...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters all belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9

(Katniss POV)

We had a deal yesterday that we will all meet up at the park at 6 am. Yup. That's how serious we are with the party. So now, Peeta and I are on our way to the park to meet the rest of the gang. When we arrived there, everyone is already there.

"Hey guys! You all ready?"

"Hell yeah, brainless."

"Okay, so Glim, An and Del, you know what to do?"

Glimmer answers, "Yeah, we'll bring her to the mall and then we'll tell her the party is at my house and then we'll be back there without her knowing that the party is waiting for her at her house."

"Nice."

"How about we'll catch her attention by playing some guitar notes or something?" Thresh suggests.

"Ooohhh I like that and when she enters the backyard we'll all start singing some song." Annie says.

"Yeah, let's do that." I agree with them.

"Okay gang, let's do this since it's already 6:15am."

"Let's do this girls." Glimmer, Annie and Delly go to Madge's house to pick her up.

"Now, let's wait for their signal."

We talk some while waiting for the signal. At around 7:30 am, we got a text message from Annie, saying that they're on their way to the café.

"What took them so long?"

"Dunno. Let's get moving." We all stand up and we head to our cars. Peeta and I head to his car and we got in.

When we arrived there with our supplies, we got started with our business.

"Okay let's get organized." Finnick tells us, "The guys will set up the stage while the girls decorate the backyard. Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get started."

The guys started to get some wood to make the stage while us girls start pumping air into the balloons.

"Girls, we don't have a song yet." I tell them

"Oh yeah right, any ideas?" Foxface asks

"How about for the surprise song, 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink?" Jo suggests.

"Yeah that's nice and then for group performance?"

"Hmm, how about 'Hit the Lights' by Selena Gomez?" Foxface suggests.

"I love that song. Let's do that." I tell them.

We continue working on our balloons and then we gather them first in one place to be scattered later. We continued on handing some streamers and arranging the chairs and tables. At around noon, we're all done. We go check on the guys.

"Hey guys done yet?"

"Halfway. Why? You girls done?" Thresh answers us.

"Yeah"

"What time is it?"

"Around noon. Come on, let's have some lunch."

We all sit down and eat some sandwiches while we rest.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna pick up the cake. Wanna come?" Peeta informs us.

"Yeah, sure." I stand up and go with him.

We drove to the bakery and then we went to the kitchen at the back. On the way there, we passed by Mr. Mellark.

"Hey Mr. Mellark." I greet him.

"Hey kids, what are you guys doing here? Should you be at Madge's?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up the cake." Peeta informs his dad.

"Oh okay, it's at the cooler. Have fun at the party!"

"Thanks dad!" I wave at him and follow Peeta to the kitchen.

He opens it and retrieves a three-tiered chocolate cake covered in blue and white icing with some yellow flowers on it. On the first layer, there is a 'Happy Birthday Madge'. On the second layer, it has a 'We love you!' and on the bottom layer it has all our names there.

"Wow." I gasped at the sight of the cake.

"Like it?"

"Like it? Peeta, I love it! I'm sure Madge will love it too."

"Thanks." He gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome. Let's go now to help them."

"Okay, let's pack this up first."

I help him pack up the cake and we placed it in the back to make sure that it'll arrive safe. We went back to the house and then we placed the cake at the kitchen first. Then we went outside to check on them and we find it already done.

"Wow guys, I'm impressed!"

"Of course. Without me helping them, they still are halfway to the stage." Jo states a matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" The guys shout at her."

"What? It's true!" Jo rolls her eyes at them.

"Whatever Jo." Gale mutters under his breath.

I roll my eyes at them. They are so childish.

"Anyway, we now have to practice for our performances."

We all group ourselves, the guys sit on one side and us girls sit on the other side.

"Hey Foxface, can you ask the girls if they know the keys to the song?"

"Wait, why keys?" Jo asks

"I was thinking that we'll perform as a band. Jo you're on the drums, Foxface at the keys, Glimmer will be on the base and Clove and Annie will be at the electric."

"I like that. Okay, ask them."

After a few minutes of Foxface texting she finally speaks.

"They said that they would love it on one condition..."

"What?" Jo and I ask at the same time.

"We have to treat them for some ice cream..." Foxface smirks.

"What the hell?! That's it? Only for a performance?" Jo keeps on rambling until the guys heard us and they came over to us.

"Hey, what's up?" Cato asks coolly.

"The other girls! That's what's up." Jo shouts at him.

Cato puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Jo, I'm gonna do this the only way to shut you up..." We all let Clove go to a smoke-belching Johanna Mason.

"JOHANNA MASON! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jo stops immediately but her fists are still clenched. Clove and Foxface brings her inside to calm her down.

"What was that about?" Finnick asks, clearly confused.

"We asked the girls if they know the keys to our song and they said yes but they will only perform on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Peeta asks obviously anxious to know the reason of a rambling Jo.

"We'll treat them for an ice cream." I tell them as a matter-of-factly.

"What? That's the condition?!"

"Woah, woah, calm it Odair. I don't want another rambling creature here."

"Yeah, right."

"Now, go back to your practice and then the next hour, we'll work on our group performance."

They all walk away and Clove and Foxface enter again but no Johanna.

"Where's Jo?"

"We brought her to the game room to release her temper on darts."

"Oh, okay."

We went back to practice after Jo enters with a cooler expression. We practiced for some more minutes before we practiced for the group performances. After about an hour and a half, we're done practicing. We just need to go through the plan one more time.

"Here's the plan. We'll get her attention by the music and then when she's here, we'll start playing the welcoming song then after some hugs and kisses blah blah blah we'll have the girl's performance then the guys' performances then we'll party and then Gale with your own solo and then the big question and then some more party time. Okay?"

We all nod.

"Let's get inside to change"

We all head inside and the guys go to the game room and we girls go to the guest room since we need more prepping than the guys. We all dress in our own clothes. I'm wearing a loose blue see through shirt with a white bandeau inside and I tucked it in my white shorts. I finished it off with a silver necklace and some bangles and dangling earrings. I wore silver sandals with it.

Jo came out with black skinny jeans and blue tank top topped with a white long-sleeved polo that is unbuttoned. She wore it with her black Toms.

Clove came out with a shiny blue and white tank top with denim shorts.

And lastly, Foxface came out with a blue buttoned up shirt and some fancy white pants.

We all did our hair and makeup. By the time we're finished it's already quarter to three which means the party is about to start at around 45 minutes.

"Did we really took that long?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Apparently, yes brainless."

"Well girls, let's get this party started!" Then Clove did a mini dance of hers and we all laughed then we head downstairs to meet the guys.

While walking down the stairs, we see that the guys are waiting for us. As soon as they hear us coming, they all turn their heads to us and all their jaws fell to the ground.

"Like what you see?" Jo asks them with a smirk.

"I didn't know you girls can dress up like that. Took you all long enough for us to finish 2 rounds of darts." Finnick informs us.

"Are you saying that we're not girly, Finnick?" I ask him.

"No, not at all..."

"Good. Now let's go outside." I grab Peeta's hand and we all head out to the backyard.

"Guys, positions. They're on their way." I tell the group once I got a text from Annie.

We all go to our positions. Thresh on the drums, Peeta on the keys, Finnick on the base and Clove on the electric, and I on the microphone since I'm taking the lead. After about 15 minutes, we hear the garage door open and the doors of the car opening and closing. We wait for another 5 minutes before Finnick and Thresh start the beat of the song. We wait for Madge to open the door for her surprise party.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for not uploading earlier. I'm just busy with some school stuff... Anyway, thanks for your support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

Chapter 10

(Katniss POV)

I start humming while waiting for Madge to open the door. While waiting, we heard Madge and the girls talking. I'm assuming that she's in the kitchen.

"Hey Glim, can you hear that sound?"

"No, what sound?"

"It's like there's some band or something at the backyard."

When we heard her say that, we all try to hold back our laughter, which in my case is hard since I'm still humming.

"Nevermind. Let's just go. I don't want to be late to the party." Madge says while she walks to what I'm assuming is the front door.

"Wait. It's your party anyway so it won't start until you're there." Annie stops Madge.

"Yeah, we have to check it out there might be someone back there or something." Delly agrees with Annie.

"I guess you're right. Let's check it out then." then we heard them walking towards the door. I started singing the first verse of the song.

_Right right, turn off the lights,__  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight__  
What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

By the time Madge enters the backyard, I'm at the chorus part. _Right on time,_ I think.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher__  
Call me up if you a gangsta__  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey__  
Why so serious?__  
So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
We will never be (never be)anything but loud__  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks__  
Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass__  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

When Madge saw us, the look on her face is priceless. At first she is super surprised and then she started smiling so big I think it hurts.

_Slam slam, oh hot damn__  
What part of party don't you understand__  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)__  
Can't stop, coming in hot__  
I should be locked up right on the spot__  
It's so on right now_

All of us are singing and dancing and all of us are looking at Madge who is now dancing with us.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_  
_Why so serious?_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_(Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always_  
_Party on our own..._

During the last chorus of the song, Annie gives us all paper cups with blue and white confetti in it.

_So raise your... (oh, fuck)_  
_... so raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

After I sang the last line, we all went closer to Madge and we showered her with confetti. We laughed at the reaction of Madge. I knew that it really surprised her by just looking at her face.

"I thought the party was at Glimmers house." she hugged each of us.

"Well, it's a surprise! Like it?" Finnick tells her while putting an arm around a happy Annie.

Finnick and Annie is officially a couple about a few days ago. Finnick brought Annie to the beach and while Annie is swimming, Finnick wrote at the sand 'Annie Cresta, Be Mine?' with a big heart around it. In answer, Annie squealed and wrote a big 'Yes!' next to it. Annie wouldn't stop squealing and smiling while sharing us her wonderful beach experience.

"I. Love. It! Who's idea is this?" she asks us curiously.

Gale raises his hand slowly while looking down. We all smirk at him.

"Really?" Madge asks us raising her eyebrows at Gale. Gale nods while a blush is creeping at his cheeks. We all laugh.

"Well, let's party!"

"We all laugh and then we danced for about an hour and a half before we dragged Madge to a special chair in front of the stage.

"Just sit there cause we still have surprises for you." Jo informs her with a wink. We all hurried to our positions. The guys gather around Madge.

We all go to our instruments with me in front since I'm the singer. I can feel all eyes on us and I catch Peeta's eyes while fixing the microphone. I smile and wink at him and he did the same. I turn to the girls if they are all ready and they nod at me to start. I face the crowd and smile.

"Happy Birthday Madge! This is for you." And then Jo tapped her drum sticks and then they started playing the song. I started singing.

_It's the boy you never told I like you,_  
_It's the girl you let get away._  
_It's the one you saw that day on the train,_  
_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die,_  
_It's the city of love that waits for you,_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly._

I look around and I see that everyone is singing and dancing with us.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's the time that you totally screwed up,_

_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,_  
_It's the past that you're dying to change._  
_It's all the money that you're saving,_  
_While the good life passes by._  
_It's all the dreams that never came true,_  
_Cause you're too damn scared to try._

I walk down the stage to Madge and pull her up and then we started singing and dancing. I can see the guys watching us intently. Peeta on me, Finnick on Annie, Cato on Clove and Marvel on Glimmer.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,_  
_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,_

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._  
_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._  
_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,_  
_We could dance forever!_

We're still singing and dancing when the song comes to an end.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,__  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.__  
It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.__  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.__  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

When the song ended, the guys all gave us a loud cheer and some are wolf-whistling. I turned to Madge and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday" I whisper to her.

"Thanks Katniss, I really appreciate it."

We went to join the group and Peeta gave me a kiss.

"You were wonderful there."

"Thanks." I kissed him. "It's your turn now. Good luck." I gave him one last kiss before I went to join the girls.

"You done licking baker boy?" Jo asks with a smirk.

"Shut up Jo and I was not licking his face." I hiss at her.

"Sure you didn't. But you sure like doing it."

I gave her one of my best death glares but she just smiled at me. We all turned our heads to the stage since we saw the boys about to start. Thresh on the drums, Finnick on the base, Gale and Cato on the electric, Marvel on the keys and Peeta on the microphone. I'm assuming they're playing some song with many singers on it since all of them have a microphone. Peeta and I locked eyes and I smiled at him and he smiled back before returning to the crowd.

"Hey Madge! This song is for you. Happy Birthday!" And with that Thresh started playing the drums and the other guys followed suit. I was surprised that they will sing a One Direction song. I was also surprised that Peeta can sing well.

_You're insecure__  
Don't know what for__  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door__  
Don't need make up__  
To cover up__  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
Everyone else but you_

The girls and I started singing and dancing. I can see that everyone is doing the same.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see__  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)__  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

I look at Peeta and blew him a kiss. He smiled back and then he winked at me. Gale is also looking at Madge lovingly.

_So c-come on__  
You got it wrong__  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong__  
I don't why__  
You're being shy__  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
Everyone else but you_

Peeta and Gale came down. Peeta is walking towards me and Gale is doing the same to Madge. When we're on stage, we continued dancing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see__  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)__  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na, na ,na... _

When the tone of the song slowed down, Peeta held my hand and stare at me Gale doing the same to Madge. I joined him in singing this part.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

On the last chorus Peeta and I held hands while dancing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
If only you saw what I can see__  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
You don't know (oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)__  
You don't know you're beautiful!__  
(Oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

When the song ended, everyone erupted into applause and then we climbed down the stage. Once we got down, Peeta gave me a long kiss and I gladly kissed him back before we went back to the group.

We all laughed, talked, and danced the night away. But before I forgot, I went to Madge for her birthday present.

"Hey Madge."

"Hey Katniss. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to give you this for your birthday." I handed her the box with the bracelet. She opened it and then she gasped. She turned to me and then hugged me very tight.

"Thanks Kat! I really love it."

"No problem. Now have fun with your party."

I went back to Peeta. He placed his arm on my waist pulling me closer. Whenever he does this, I can't help but feel very happy and safe. I don't want to lose him.

"Having fun?"He asked me taking a sip of his drink.

"Absolutely." I smiled back at him. He hugged me closer if that is even possible. Just then, a slow dance came up and some couples went to dance. Peeta removed his hand and I instantly missed his touch.

He offered me his hand and asked me, "May I have this dance, Miss Everdeen?"

"Of course, Mr. Mellark." I took his hand and he led us to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms and I wrapped mine on his neck. I rest my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I felt him place a small kiss on the top of my head before resting his head against mine while swaying to the music.

I look around us and see that everyone is dancing with their own partners. Just then the song ended and we saw Gale walking towards the stage with his guitar. He plugged it in and then he sat down at the stool near the microphone.

We sat beside Madge and Gale looked at us looking very nervous. We gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and started singing. He was looking at Madge the whole time.

_Oh her eyes her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_  
_I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_Yeah her lips her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know you know you know_  
_I never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Yea-eah._

After he sang, he pulled out a single rose behind him and stared directly at Madge.

"Madge Undersee, will you be my girlfriend?"

We heard some gasps and some 'awws'. We all turned to Madge and then she stood up and run to the stage hugging Gale. Gale was caught off guard but then he started hugging Madge back. Madge broke the hug and nodded her head.

"Yes Gale, I'll be your girlfriend."

Gale's face broke into a huge grin and kissed Madge. We started clapping and some guys are wolf-whistling. They walked down the steps and walked towards us. We all hugged them and said our congratulations.

"Now Madge, we'll have our last performance."

We head to the stage and Thresh took the drums, Foxface on the keys, Finnick on the base, Clove and Cato on the electric and me on the microphone.

Peeta, Marvel, Gale, Glimmer, Annie, Delly, Johanna and Madge we're watching us.

"Okay, so this is our last performance for our lovely friend Madge Undersee." Thresh started playing and the others played after him. I waited for my turn. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_It feels like we been living in fast-forward,_  
_Another moment passing by._  
_(Up Up Up All Night)_  
_The party's ending but it's now or never,_  
_Nobody's going home tonight._  
_(Up Up Up All Night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay,_

_She's on replay._  
_DJ got the floor to shake,_  
_The floor to shake._  
_People going all the way,_  
_Yeah, all the way._  
_I'm still wide awake._

We all jumping and smiling while singing to the song.

_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And jump around until we see the sun._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go._

_Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And do it all with you._

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_

I started clapping overhead and everyone followed suit.

_Don't even care about the table breaking,__  
We only wanna have a laugh.__  
(UP Up Up All Night)__  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing,__  
I hope she wanna kiss me back.__  
(Up up Up All Night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay,__  
She's on replay.__  
DJ got the floor to shake,__  
The floor to shake.__  
People going all the way,__  
Yeah, all the way.__  
I'm still wide awake._

We are all dancing and singing together now. The rest of the gang joined us on stage.

_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And jump around until we see the sun._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go._

_Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And do it all with you._

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_

_Katy Perry's on replay,_

_She's on replay._  
_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_  
_DJ got the floor to shake,_  
_The floor to shake._  
_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_  
_Up all night, up all night_  
_(We're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And jump around until we see the sun._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go._

_Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control._  
_I wanna stay up all night,_  
_And do it all with you._

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey._  
_Up all night_

After our last performance, we continued to dance until it was already 3 am. We agreed to just have a sleepover since all of us are exhausted.

We ended up with all the girls in one room, and the guys in one room. After changing, I immediately fell asleep after my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm really sorry for not updating. I feel terribly bad about it. I'm just busy about school. Anyway, since my exam is done, I would most probably have more time to update. Anyway, happy reading! And may the odds, be ever in your favor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games and its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Katniss POV)

Waking up after a huge surprise party is definitely hard. All you want to do is lie down on the bed and sleep the whole day. But in our case is not the best idea since we're not in our own house but in Madge's house. So here we are eating breakfast. All of us have heavy eyes. No one really talks since no one has the mood to do the talking even Finnick and Peeta, the silver-tongues of the group.

After eating, we grab our things and we head out to our own home. Peeta and I got into the car and he drove me home. Since I can't bring myself to walk to the car, Peeta carried me bridal-style to the car. He's such a gentleman. If those were other guys, they would just left me there and won't give me a shit.

While driving, I can feel myself giving up to the world of sleepiness and I let myself. When we got there, Peeta woke me up.

"Hey Kat, wake up. You're home now." He gently nudges me but since I'm too sleepy, I don't get up instead I just grumbled in response. I hear the opening and closing of the door and I feel the door of the passenger seat open and two warm hands gently carry me to my room.

Peeta places me on the bed and he brushes the hair out of my face and kisses my forehead. Before leaving, I hear him say, "Sweet dreams, Kat. Love you."

But before he can go, I grab his arm and tell him, "Stay with me."

He answers me with an "Always."

I feel the other side of my bed dip as he lies down next to me and putting his arms around me. I snuggle close to him and we are both lulled to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a dark room and I felt something holding me. I look at my waist and realize its Peeta's arm. I smile at the thought of how a gentleman he is and how lucky I am to call him my boyfriend.

I glance at the clock on my nightstand table and realize it's eight in the evening. We were really tired. I look up to Peeta and I study his features. Only now that I realized, how handsome he looked like. His hair is dishevelled from sleeping, his long eyelashes, and his lips are slightly parted. Even though I feel bad about waking him up, I reluctantly do so since he needs to go home for school tomorrow.

"Peeta.. Wake up. You need to go home for school tomorrow." I gently shake him and his amazing blue eyes flutter open.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"Around 8 in the evening."

"We slept that long? Wow..."

"Yeah. But you have to go home now. We have school tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Of course." We stand up and I walk him to his car. He gives me a long kiss. He pulls away and we stare into each other's eyes. He gives me one last kiss before saying good bye.

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Peeta." I wave at him and I watch him go down the road. When I can't see the car anymore, I go back to my room and change into comfortable clothes and fall back to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring throughout my room. I reach out and shut it off before pulling myself out of the bed. I walk into the bathroom to shower and change before heading down for breakfast. I walk into the dining room to see mom, dad and Prim already eating breakfast.

"Morning Kat." Dad greets me with a smile.

I greet them with a smile and start eating my breakfast.

"How was Madge's party?" Prim asks me after a moment of silence.

"It turned out pretty well. We really surprised her."

Prim nods and goes back to eating. After several minutes, mom and dad stand up to go to their jobs. Giving us each a kiss before greeting us to have a good day at school. After some time, Prim finishes and tells me that she would be joining her friends into going to school. So I'm left alone. After eating, I went to wash my plate and brush my teeth before grabbing my bag for school. Since today is the start of the trainings for each varsity team, I have an extra bag for gym clothes. i walk to my car and drive to school.

I think of my friends while driving. I and Peeta, Madge and Gale and Finnick and Annie are official couples now. That leaves, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Delly, Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, Foxface. I think Clove likes Cato and Clove likes him back. Same goes with Marvel and Glimmer. I don't know who likes Delly, but I'm sure as hell that someone would ask her out since she's drop-dead-gorgeous. With Johanna, someone would ask her that would be as loud and crazy as her. With Thresh and Foxface, I think they don't care about anything.

This gives me an idea, we're gonna be match-makers for our friends.

When I arrive at school, I walk over to our usual spot and notice that the only ones there are the couples. _Perfect._ I walk up to them and they greet me and Peeta greets me with a quick kiss.

"Eww guys, get a room." mocks Finnick.

"Hey, don't go pure on us since you guys can't get off of each other every time you're parting ways or something." Peeta retorts which causes him and Annie to blush and for the rest of us to laugh.

After the laughter died down, I decided that it's best to tell my idea.

"Hey guys, I think we should be match-makers." They think for a few seconds and Madge speaks up.

"Why?"

"Since the rest of the victors are too smitten to admit that they like the other like Clove and Cato and Marvel and Glimmer."

They think for a good minute or so before Finnick flashes a huge smile.

"I'm in" And they all agree too.

Since Finnick is the genius in doing this kind of stuff, he's assigned to plan for something.

After hearing Finnick whine for about 10 minutes. I scared him that I'll shot an apple that is placed on top of his head. That made him shut up immediately. We all laughed at the expression on his face when I said this.

After a few seconds, the other victors arrived and we acted like nothing is being planned. We go to our lockers to retrieve our books and we walk to class. Peeta and I walking hand in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can. Thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

Chapter 12

(Katniss POV)

Classes drag by slowly. Nothing special happens. I'm waiting for lunch period now and I have to get Foxface and Johanna to join them into our little mission. I specifically need Johanna for she's best in thinking of great ideas and Foxface because she is really clever.

I tear a piece of paper from my notebook and write something down and pass it to Jo, who thankfully sits beside Foxface. They read it and give me a thumbs-up. After a couple more minutes of hell, the bell finally rings and I immediately went straight to Jo and Foxface grabbing their arms and dragging them to the janitor's closet.

"Okay, spill the beans brainless."

"Fine. So, you know that Clove likes Cato and Cato likes her back?" they nod.

"Glimmer and Marvel?" they nod again.

"I was thinking that we're gonna be match-makers and then we'll help them tell their feeling since they are too smitten with each other."

They think for a moment until they both agree to do it.

"Who's with us?" Foxface asks.

"All the other couples plus Thresh."

"Okay, fine. I'll think about a genius plan." Johanna tells us with a smirk before going out of the closet and heading towards the cafeteria.

After we got our foods, we went to our usual table and then we started eating. We're chatting while eating about some random things until the bell rings. We head over to our next class which is science with Mr. Beetee. We sat down and then Mr. Beetee started talking about genetics.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Johanna pass a piece of paper to Finnick. They started talking on that piece of paper until the teacher sees it.

"Ms. Mason and Mr. Odair, what is that?" Mr. Beetee scolds while pointing at the piece of paper on Jo's hands.

"Oh nothing. Just some random talk about things." Jo tells him calmly.

"I would not give you detention if you will read it to the class."

"I would love to." Johanna and Finnink gets up and then she turns to me as if saying, _this is the plan_.

"Now, please read it."

Johanna sighs and then she starts reading the notes.

_Hey Fin, does Cato like Clove?_, she passes the paper to Finn.

_Yeah, does she?,_he passes it back.

_Of course, she does._ And with that, the class are now staring at the two-red-faced students.

Johanna and Finn high-five each other and so does Peeta and I.

Then Peeta mumbles to me, "One down, one more to go."

The teacher goes back to teaching and soon after that the bell rings. Peeta and I walk to our lockers before going to gym class. While putting our books, Cato and Clove came to us hand in hand. I raise my eyebrows at them and they just shrug.

"Thanks." Clove says to me.

"For what?" I ask playing innocently.

"You know, for, um, helping us together." Cato stutters.

"It's no problem. Besides, we just wanted to help you guys since it's obvious that you're too shy." At this, Cato blushes harder.

"Well, thanks again. We're going to the gym now."

"Okay." We shut our locker and went to the gym.

When we enter the gym there is a new huge glass box like thing at the center of the gym. We just shrug it off since Coach Abernathy will probably tell us anyway. Peeta and I part our ways and we head to the dressing rooms to change for our gym clothes. I join the girls and then we walked out to find the guys playing basketball. We sat on the bleachers and waited for Coach to arrive while talking.

Soon enough, he came out and called us all over. He explained to us that the glass box is like a training center for weapons. Axes, bows, knives, spears etc. At this, Clove, Jo and I look at each other and we knew what the others are thinking. _We have to try this._

"Oh god, here comes wild girls." Annie mumbles next to us. We roll our eyes at her and we listened back to coach much more about this new thing.

It's true. We are the wild girls if you give us some weapons. Clove's are knives, Jo's are axes and mines are bow and arrows. If you combine the three of us do not make us mad or we'll shoot you right on the spot. We can't be controlled with this that's why they called us the Wild girls of the Victors.

After hearing Coach ramble on and on about the do's and don'ts he asks for volunteers. Of course, the wild girls immediately step forward and Coach smiles at us knowing that we are the greatest sharp shooters. He motioned for us to go to a monitor outside the box and then you have to answer some questions there. Like, your name and special weapon and then the three of us set up the mode of our game. We chose target shooting, surprises, the highest number of targets which is above 50. After filling up some more questions, Coach tells us to go to the dressing room to change into proper attire. It is a black and gray tight shirt and shorts.

We head out after several minutes of dressing up. We see that the class is surrounding the glass box. Before we go inside Haymitch stops us.

"Alright girls, remember you'll each have a section to shoot so don't go shooting the other's target and don't worry, there's no distraction since you can't see the people outside watching you. You'll feel completely alone. When I said go, that's the time you'll get your weapons and start shooting like crazy. Got it?"

We nod and Haymitch tells us to go inside. I can feel the eyes of the students on me. But I shrug it off since I need to focus here. I look around and saw the bow and arrows at the corner. We wait for the signal of Haymitch. We position ourselves to run our backs against each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"GO!"

I take off to grab the bow and arrows since it's pretty far. Like I said, it's huge. When I grabbed it I positioned my arrow and started looking for my targets. Once I found the targets I started shooting like crazy grabbing arrows and then waiting for my next target. I don't look if it's bulls-eye or not. I have plenty of time for that later. Soon enough I finish all my targets and so does Clove and Jo. We waited for the surprise and then out of the corner of my eye and see some fake birds being thrown our way. i quickly shot them and so does the other girls. After about shooting a couple more birds the buzzer goes off and then we look at our targets all of which bulls-eye. I look at the birds and all of my arrows pierce them through the eye. I look back to Clove and Jo and we high five.

"The wild girls are flaming baby!" Jo shouts.

We go out the box to see that all the student's mouths are hanging open. Slowly, it erupted into a loud cheer. They congratulate us and we say thank you. i feel two arms encircle my waist and I look up to see Peeta smiling at me.

"You were great there, Girl on Fire."

"Girl on Fire?"

"Yeah, you were literally on fire there." Madge butts in and then hugs me.

"Well, thanks."

"Looks like sweetheart has more fire than I thought." I roll my eyes at Haymitch's nickname for me, "Just remember that tomorrow is the start of your training for varsity teams." He tells us before going back to his office.

The bell rings and we change into our regular clothes. It's our last period so now we are heading back home.

I kiss Peeta goodbye and he said that he'll pick me up tomorrow morning.

I drive home and went straight to my room to shower and change since I'm all sweaty from that workout.

After showering, I do my homework and after a while mom calls me down for dinner. Dad tells me that he heard about what happened in gym and that he is very proud of me. I must admit. I'm very flattered with all the congratulations I received from doing that. After eating, I went upstairs to get ready to bed. I'm about to fall asleep when my phone buzzes. I look at it and it's from Peeta. The thought of him always brings a smile to my face.

_Good night my girl on fire._ I smile wider when I read 'my girl on fire'.

I reply to him, _Good night my boy with the bread. Love you.:*_

He replied with, _love you too. :*_

And with that I fall asleep thinking about my boy with the bread.

* * *

**Review please! And thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating in weeks...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot...**

* * *

Chapter 13

I wake up the next morning excited about the start of our practices today. But, there's something in the back of my head that there is something will happen today. I just shrug it off and get ready for school. After getting ready, I eat breakfast, and then take off to school. I arrive there and I go to our meeting spot. Madge, Gale and Johanna are already there.

"Morning guys."

"Morning brainless." Johanna greets me with that stupid nickname.

"Hey Catnip. You look a bit troubled. Everything alright?" Gale must see the worry in my face.

"Yeah, you look distracted. Nothing terrible happened, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried that something bad will happen."

"You and your weirdness." Johanna comments. Just then the others arrive. Peeta gives me a quick kiss and we head to our first class after the bell rung. I notice that Delly is a bit sad. Even though she's with her best friends, who can cheer her up, she's still frowning. It's a bit worrying since we all know Delly as a super bubbly person. We seldomly see her like this.

Everyone must notice this since Glimmer and Foxface brings her to the restroom. I knew something was up. Well, I guess we have to wait until lunch time.

Classes drag by much slower this time. I think it's because I always keep track of the time for I really want to know what's up with Delly. _One more minute_, I tell myself.

After a thousand years, the bell rung. It seems like I'm not the only one waiting for it for years, since all the other victors stand up abruptly and head out to the lunch room to wait for Delly. We sit in our usual table and wait for Glimmer, Foxface and Delly. No one feels like talking since we're all anxious about it. We eat our food in silence while waiting for them.

Soon enough, we see them enter the lunch room and it looks like they were crying from their red eyes. They sit down on either side of Delly and wait for her to start. We all stop eating.

"I know we just started school this month but I won't be able to finish it here..." she begins.

It earns some collective 'why', 'how', and 'what's from the group.

"...because I'm moving to Italy. My grandma just died and my mom needs to go and see her. And she'll be running our shoe business there. So, I'm moving there."

We are rendered speechless by Delly's news. All of seems to be frozen in place and we can't form any words. Clearly, everyone's shocked. We're not ready for that kind of news. Who would've thought that Delly would be going back to her mom's hometown after a very good start this year.

Surprisingly, Gale is the first to go back to his senses bringing us back to reality.

"When are you leaving?"

"This weekend morning. My mom wants to go back as fast as possible."

Again, we're shocked. This weekend?! That's just in a couple of days.

Annie stands up and hugs her very tight.

"Well then, you're going to have the best day of your life in California on Friday. We'll have a good bye party for you Delly." Finnick announces and we all nod our head in agreement. We spend some more time eating and then the bell rung. We all walk to our next period.

* * *

"Let's go to the gym." Peeta says to me after our classes. We're now having our practices. We go to our own teams. I go to change in the dressing room for my sports shorts and tank top and walk to the archery team. Our coach, Haymitch-since he preferred being called by his first name- stands there with a bunch of other students. Looks like we have tryouts today.

He blows the freaking whistle that sends some students to stagger backwards and the rest of us to cover our ears.

"Gather up!" He looks at me. "Sweetheart, stand here." he points to the spot beside him. I walk over there and face the group. We have about twelve tryouts today. We already have around nine members. I hope coach chooses the serious ones.

"Okay everyone, meet Katniss Everdeen you're new team captain." At the mention of Everdeen some recognize me as one the daughter of the professional archer, Roger Everdeen, my dad.

"Hey." I give them a small wave.

"Alright, I'll give all of you about ten minutes of warming up before we start the tryouts. Now go!" He shouts at us. Some of the students already have a terrifying look on their faces but some tries to keep their cool. They go to the targets. I look around the gym and I notice that it's packed. I look at a corner and see the wrestling team. I catch Peeta's eyes and he winks at me. I smile and wink to him too before I go to the targets. _Take deep breaths, relax._ I pick a bow and start shooting the targets. I start with a n easy one going to the farthest target. All of which are hit bulls-eye.

After ten minutes, Haymitch calls us again. We tell them to sit on the side and we'll call them one by one.

"We'll start off by getting some few shoots from our captain before starting." I look at him in disbelief. He just smirks at me and I roll my eyes before going to a target. I position my bow and shoot it. I turn to look at Haymitch again and he tells me to come over. I was walking when one of the students shout.

"That's all you can do?! Are you even a daughter of the famous archer?" It turns out that a guy name Richard shouts it. I look at him and give my killer death glare. I can feel all eyes turn to me and this shit of a guy.

Haymitch seems ready to burst any moment but he calms his nerves. He looks at the kid and then grabs some of the fake chickens and then arranges the targets further this time. After years of practice with m dad, I know I can shoot it. He turns to the kid again.

"Now, let's see if you can say that again after this." He turns to me. "Shoot all the targets in 10 seconds maximum of 20 with the chickens."

By now, a crowd is starting to gather around us. I smirk at him and send another look at Richard. He looks convinced that I can't shoot it. But I know I can. I go over to the targets and position my bow and arrows. I take a look at the crowd and see that the victors are all watching me. They give me encouraging smiles and I smile back. _Let's show this dickhead some real shooting._

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

I take a deep breath and start shooting the targets. There are about twenty targets so after shooting one I quickly shoot the next. Soon enough, I'm done shooting the targets then Haymitch starts throwing the fake chickens in the air and I shoot everything. After shooting the five chickens, he stops the timer and says, "12.34 seconds." All the targets are shot bulls eye as well as the chickens.

I look around the gym and everyone is looking at me with their mouths hanging open and its super quiet you can hear a pin drop. I look back to Richard and see that his jaw is literally on the floor.

I smirk at him. "Now, are you convinced that I'm the daughter of Roger Everdeen?"

He blinks and then shoots me a glare. I just laugh at him.

"Next time, be sure to control that little trash you call your mouth and keep down your ego a bit."

The group of watchers gives a chuckle and Richard looks embarrassed himself.

Haymitch laughs, "Now anyone who has doubts about Katniss?" everyone shakes their head. He turns to the group and blows his annoying whistle. "Go back to your teams." Everyone starts going to their own teams and starts doing their own business.

"Let's start the tryouts."

* * *

**Please review.**

**I have a question. What do you think is a good name for a flirty girl? I have a plan... **

**Also, sorry for removing Delly, there's so many of them I need to lessen up a bit. Guess who's gonna go next?**

**Thanks,**

**pinkfides09**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Since a some of you are asking for the other characters POV, I think I'm gonna grant your wishes. In this chapter, It'll explain what happened to Delly and the first part of their goodbye party.**

**Happy reading! **

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Delly's POV

Ever since mom told me that granny has that stupid lung cancer a few months ago, I know that she won't last long. Heck, she's 80 years old for God's sake! There's no way in hell she'll survive for another year. I kept praying that granny will be better. Even it is mostly unlikely. Granny is like my best friend. She knows all my secrets and I know all of hers. I know it's not usually like that with some of the grandmother-granddaughter relationship, but for us, it's different. I really love my granny to bits. Every time we visit Italy, she would make me my favourite bread, pizza, or any food for that matter. She would take me to the beautiful places in Italy. Since grandpa died when I was still a baby, I don't know much about him. But grandma always tells me stories of her. About her first love, first date, their wedding, my mom's wedding, pretty much everything that happened in her life.

When my mom graduated in college, she met my dad while on a vacation and they hit it off immediately. Granny said it was love at first sight. For me it was so sweet. Granny wasn't entirely convinced for the first time. She's one of the 'over-protective moms' in the world. She gave dad a week to prove that he's worthy enough for my mom. He proved it in his own special way. He cleaned the house, cooked for them and even washed their clothes. My grandparents immediately approved of him after that week. After about 3 years of dating, they decided to get married. After the marriage, they migrated to California, where we are living now.

So when mom got the call from my uncle that granny got worse with her stage 3 cancer, I know she's near. Our moods immediately dropped. Our family is usually happy and cheerful but after the call we turned into a sad and broken-hearted family. Last weekend, my uncle called and said that granny passed away. We are crushed. I never expected that it'll be so soon. Mom said that we have to move back to Italy to help with my uncles and aunts. I don't want to see granny like that, lifeless and hollow. I want to remember her cheerful and energetic attitude. I'll never forget her.

I decided to tell my friends about the news of me moving back to Italy today since we'll be moving this coming weekend. I'm very disappointed to leave them. I love all of them. They are the perfect group of friends that you'll never find anywhere. I cried and cried for hours before going to school. I guess after we got that news, I never stopped crying. I tried to hide it with my bright smile. After I told them, I want to run and hide since I hate to see all of my friends crying. It's the last thing I want to see.

So now, I'm packing my things. We have to live the next day. It's still a bit early, given it's 8 in the morning. But I can't sleep. I'll just end up crying again. I have no more tears to shed. So I started to pack. Mom said to pack everything and then I can have some time with my friends. I was just zipping up my last suitcase when my phone buzzes. It's Annie.

_Hey Delly, remember the party we promised you? Well we'll have it today so start getting ready. Forget everything. It's your last day here in California. Bring swim suits. _

I smile; they are really determined to make this the best day of my life here in California. I text her back,

_Sure . _

_No problem. Be there in 15._

It's already 8:15. I grab my beach bag and put on my swimsuit, sun block and towels. I change into a tank top and shorts. I grab my phone and sunglasses and look at the clock, I have 3 minutes. I go downstairs and notice it's still quiet. I guess my parents are still sleeping after packing yesterday. I leave them a note saying that I'll be at the beach with my friends. Soon enough, there's a car honk outside. I grab by bag and head out. They are all there. I walk up to the car and sit next to Glimmer since it's the only spot left. I greet them good morning and they greet me back. I feel link it's a normal day but I know it isn't. Today is the last day I'll see them.

"Hey Del, just forget about everything okay?" Glimmer whispers to me. I nod at her and give her a half-smile. I look up to see Annie giving me a reassuring smile. I take a deep breath and relax. We spend the car ride in silence since most of them are sleeping. Especially the guys except for Peeta and Finnick. Peeta because it's a baker's habit and Finnick because he's the one driving.

After about a few more minutes of driving, we arrived at the private area of the beach. I look at the group and notice that they are still sleeping. I look at Finnick and see that he has a mischievous smile. He calls us out and we hop out of the car. By us, I mean, Me, Peeta, Finnick, Katniss and Annie. We slowly get out without much noise. Luckily all of them are heavy sleepers. We gather around and Finnick hands us some water guns.

"Since they are not interested in swimming, we'll bring them the water." Finnick tells us while we fill our guns. After filling it up, Finnick instructs us who to shoot. I'll shoot Clove and Glimmer, Katniss will shoot Gale and Madge, Peeta will shoot Marvel and Cato, Annie will shoot Thresh and Foxface and Finnick will Johanna. The plan is that Finnick will silently count to three and then he'll scream something and then we start shooting. We make sure that the water is cold for extra fun.

We position ourselves around the van. Luckily, we opened the windows earlier so that we don't have to open it again. Finnick holds up his fingers and mouths, _one, two, three!_

"WAKE-UP SLEEPYHEADS" Finnick shouts super loud, I have to fight the urge to cover my ears. After he shouts that, we started shooting. The girls shriek in surprise while the guys start to shout cuss words. They scramble to get out and they end up falling on top of each other. The scene is so funny that we end up laughing like maniacs while they are soaking wet. We keep laughing for a few more minutes until it dies down. We get up and see that all of them are glaring at us.

"You should have seen your face! It's priceless!" Finnick shouts while we all gather up. We high-five each other.

"You're safe now. Wait for your payback."Johanna smirks at us and she and Clove share a look. Uh-oh. Every time these two makes some revenge, it's hard.

"Fine we'll wait. But first, can we go to the beach now. I wanna swim like you guys in the car." Katniss says and smirks at them.

We all go and get our stuff and we head to the beach. We set up our blankets, foods and drinks under a coconut tree.

* * *

Katniss' POV

We spent hours last night planning Delly's last day here in California. Since its California, we decided to take her to the beach. We'll spend the day there.

Right now, we're setting up our little camp site. We all sit on our own blankets. Me and Peeta on one, as well as Gale and Madge, Cato and Clove, Marvel and Glimmer, Finnick and Annie, Foxface and Delly, and Johanna on her own. After a few minutes of silence and watching the view in front of us, Johanna sits up and looks at me.

"Hey brainless, did you bring your swimsuit?" all the girls turns to look at me and Delly and the guys look at us curiously.

"Maybe." Yesterday, the girls raided my closet to see if I have appropriate swimming attire. And no, I'm not talking about a simple one-piece. For them, a swim suit is a two-piece one. They practically have to drag me to the mall and to force me into one of the dressing rooms just to get me to buy one. Apparently, according to them, all of us should have new ones. I'm perfectly fine with my old one-piece black swimsuit but then Johanna threatened me with I quote 'Buy one or I might put my beloved axe down your throat.' I told them that I'll leave it and then Clove told me that she'll have me wear a more revealing one with a T-back panties if I ever leave it. So i have no choice but to follow them.

I scowl at them when Clove snatched my bag and began looking for it. After looking, they threw back to me with approving smiles. I scowl and then glare at them. the guys and Delly are still confused as ever.

"Okay, what's with the whole 'let's-rammage-Katniss'-stuff'?" Gale asks with a very confused look. The others nod.

"Oh nothing, Katnisss just has a surprise for us." Foxface says smirking.

I groan and hide my face in between my knees. I hear someone standing and pull me up. I look up and see all the girls pull me up. I groan again and stand up and follow them to the bathroom. I look to the guys and they are still confused except for Delly who joined us. They must have told her to catch up with the latest news.

They literally have to put me on the cubicle. I reluctantly follow and change. I put on my green triangle top bikini and matching hipster. I go out and see that they are all looking at me.

"Good. I thought I have to force you in there."

I scowl. "I look like a slut" I tell them.

"No you don't. You look sexy. Peeta will love it." Clove winks at me.

I scowl again. I look at them and see that they are also wearing two-piece swimsuits. I go to the mirror and see that I do look sexy in it. The green makes my eyes look lively. I re-braid my hair and once I'm done, I wait for them. I go the bathroom first to pee. When I came out, I notice that the left me. I groan in annoyance and grab my bag and head out.

I'm walking to the spot and notice that they are all talking. Thankfully, no one will look at me. When I am about a few meters away, Johanna looks up and smirks.

"Hey brainless, how was the bathroom?"

All of them turn to me and the guys looks like their eyes are gonna pop out with their mouths hanging open. I grumble a fine and sit next to Peeta who still looks like me as if I'm carrying tons of money and throwing it in the trash bin. I glare at Johanna and she just smirks at me. All the girls snap their fingers in front of the boys and I snap Peeta's.

"Are you guys done eyeing me like a piece of meat?" I ask them.

They all nod and Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. He bends until his lips are next to my ear and whispers,

"Remind me to thank Johanna later." I roll my eyes and huff.

"Hey, if it helps, you look good in it." He winks at me and I blush a little. He laughs and I playfully punch him in the arm, suppressing my smile. I give in, and let my smile show. Peeta pulls me close and I rest my head on his shoulder and join them in their conversation.

_It's going to be a long day._

* * *

__**What do you think? Don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter will be the second part of their party.**

** Any suggested games or prank for Johanna and Clove's revenge?**

**Please Review!**

**Follow me on twitter: pinkfides**

**Thanks! Love y'all! :)**

**-pinkfides09**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I really need your help. I need your suggestions of truths or dares that will definitely embarrass our beloved characters. Please tell me you have any ideas or else it might come out crappy and I know as hell you hate reading those kind of things. So yeah. That explains it. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! It makes me feel loved. (Cheesy much?!) But really, It's true!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own it, I do not nor ever will be owning the hunger games and it's characters. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins...**

* * *

Chapter 15

Katniss POV

"Hey Finnick, can you get my speakers in the car? I think I left it there." Johanna asks him after our amusing swimming time.

"Hey Johanna, can you get it yourself? You have two feet you know?" He asks her with the same tone she used.

"I know. Since you volunteered to carry it to the car then you have to get since I have no idea where the hell you placed it."

Finnick opens his mouth but closes it and stands up because he knows that he won't win against Johanna. We all know how pushy she can be.

Once he is out of earshot, she turns to us. "Okay, spill."

We all look at her like she's grown two heads. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "Who is the mastermind of the prank you guys pulled on us earlier."

Oh that. Now everyone gets it and is waiting for us to answer. Specifically me since they know how far I can get with pranks.

I smirk. "Then why did you shoo Finnick away?" I ask her accusingly.

"Because I know that you won't be able to pull a prank on us early in the morning where your body is still in the pretty little dreamland of yours." she says a matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes "Fine it was all Finnick's idea. Happy?"

"Very happy, brainless." Johanna grins mischievously and looks at Clove and they share some secret conversation with their eyes.

Finnick comes back with the speakers. And connects his iPod in it and plays some random songs. Johanna pulls Clove into the bathroom to tell their evil plan on Finnick.

"Who's up for some beach volleyball?" Gale asks us after Clove and Jo came back. We all nod our heads and we team up. We decided to have a game of boys vs. girls just like the one we did at the park. After playing for a good half an hour, it turns out that the guys are two more points ahead of us. One more point and they win. I cross my fingers as Johanna spikes the ball and then it lands on the outside. The guys cheer themselves as we slump on the sun exhausted.

At some point of their cheering, the ball came back to our court. I grab it and spike it directly on Peeta's head.

"Ow!" He shouts as he rubs the back of his head were the ball hit him. I smirk at him and he grabs the ball. He spikes it aiming me when I came prepared and I try to set it. Then Annie spikes it directly at Finnick who is still oblivious to the whole exchange. He cries loud to catch the other guys' attention. While they are still distracted in knowing what the hell happened, we take off running to the other side of the beach. Since the whole part of the beach is reserved for us – thanks to Finnick – we can run and not be bothered with other guests.

I look back at the guys and see them all running after us. Johanna shouts "DIVE!" and then we dive into the water and begin swimming. We all rise from the water and look at each other before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"You should have seen their faces!" Foxface laughs.

"Yeah, Finnick's like 'where the fuck did that come from?!'" Annie says through her laughter.

We continue to laugh and then we turn our heads to where we last saw them. But now, they're nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Delly voices out what our minds are screaming.

Suddenly, Clove gasps. "GUYS! LOOK UN-"she got cut off after we feel hands on our legs and pull us under.

We all shriek while our attackers continue to drag us under water. After a few more seconds, we pull up for some air and then we turn to look at them.

The first thing that I see is the blond hair and I immediately know its Peeta.

"PEETA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I glare at him,

He lets out a chuckle. "After hitting me and Finnick, we thought it's nice for some revenge."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right. Let's go back."

We swim together going back to our camp and walk down the sand hand in hand. When we arrive to our camp, I flop down on our blanket and close my eyes. I feel Peeta lay down beside me and he puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. When I hear the rest of the group go back, I sit up and grab some drink and offer some to Peeta which he gladly accepts. We sit there watching the wonderful view. Clove breaks the silence by shouting, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" We all nod but I narrow my eyes at her. She mouths to me _revenge_. I smile and nod.

We all sit in a circle and then we Clove starts off.

"Okay, hmmm, oh! Annie truth or dare?"

Annie thinks for a second before answering, "truth."

"Exactly what I'm hoping for." She mutters quietly. "Okay... Here's the question..."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck is there a cliff-hanger?!**

**Slow down tiger. Like I said, I NEED your suggestions on truths or dares, so if I were you, I would suggest some good embarrassing things for them. Got it? Good. :)**

**Review! Please.**

**'Till next time, bitches! Peace out!**

**-pinkfides09 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Truth be told, I had a huge writer's block, school works and lastly, my internet at home is really slow. But it's fixed now. I read some of your suggestions and it really great. I'm sorry but I already wrote this one and it's kinda hard to replace it in a short time and I know all of you want some update. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peeta (but I want to so badly) or any characters. Only the plot. I also do not own Long Live by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Chapter 16

(KATNISS POV)

"WAIT!" Johanna suddenly shouts. We all look at her in confusion.

"What?! You're killing the fun!" Gale sneers. Obviously eager to get to the game.

Johanna smirks and then leans to Clove. She whispers something in her ear. Clove's eyes turned from confused to mischievous. Oh no. When it comes to pranks, these two are the queens. When we were in 6th grade, Mrs. Benson, our math teacher, has to stop teaching just so she could clean up her flies. Apparently, my two evil friends 'accidentally' splashed her things with vinegar mixed with ketchup. Even from outside the class room, you could smell the horrible thing. I mentally shudder at the disgusting smell.

Clove sits up straight and then turns to Annie. Avoiding our questioning looks. "Question is: What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to the 'famous and egoistic' Finnick Odair?"

"Hey! I'm not egoistic!" Finnick protests.

"Says the guy who proudly says: 'I can make the girls swoon even from a simple smile.'" Peeta retorts rolling his eyes. We all laugh because it's true.

"Okay, enough pretty boy. We want to hear the start of your downfall." Johanna smirks at Finnick while he rolls his eyes at her. We all turn to Annie. She smirks and starts with the story we've all been waiting for.

"When we were in 7th grade, that's the time Finnick's ego busted up. Apparently, he wants to impress my friend Charlotte. He's literally drooling whenever we pass by. So, he decided to make a move. One morning, while I was walking to my locker, he grabbed me by the arm – which hurts by the way," Annie directs the last part to Finnick which he returns with a smirk. "Anyway, he pulled me to the empty classroom. I was about to punch him in the face when he shouted 'I REALLY REALLY LIKE CHARLOTTE CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME GET HER TO LIKE ME BACK? YOU WILL?! THANKS!' And then he was out the door grinning like a maniac and he didn't even wait for me to answer his questions. I was about to run after him to tell him that Charlotte already has a boyfriend, but I didn't get the chance because he was running towards the gym. A few days later, Charlotte and I are on our way to our lockers when we saw her locker full of flowers with a note that says, 'From Finnick, with love xoxoxo'. unfortunately Charlotte's boyfriend came up to us and Finnick was right behind him. Finn didn't know that the guy he's following was Charlotte's boyfriend. Rick, Charlotte's boyfriend, came up to her and kissed her and then Finnick ran up to us and shout 'HEY! SHE'S MINE!' Rick smirked at him and then Charlotte explained it to him that they have been dating for 3 months and that the school knows except from him. After that, Finnick got so embarrassed that he didn't go to school for a whole week." We all laughed at the end of her story.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Cato says.

"I'm not surprised at your actions because of that." Johanna smirks at Finnick.

"Can we please move on?" Finnick asks us exasperatedly.

"Sure pretty boy." Annie says. She spins the bottle and as luck would have it. It lands on Finnick. Finnick sighs and says his answer before Annie asks him. "Dare. I don't want to tell you guys my failures anymore."

"Awwww, is little Finnie embarrassed?" Marvel mocks him and we all laugh. Finnick glares at him.

"Okay Finnie, I dare you to go skinny dipping and swim around for 10 minutes." Annie smirks at him.

"Fine." Finn stands up and starts undressing himself. Jo and Annie stands up and walks to him.

"What now?" Finnick asks.

"Just to make sure you won't back out of this dare." Johanna smirks at him. Finnick rolls his eyes and heads to the beach.

(JOHANNA POV)

I've got the perfect revenge plan for Finnick. Before Clove can ask earlier, I told her to embarrass Finnick. Now, I told Clove to tell the rest of the group the revenge plan while we're supposed to be watching Finnick go skinny dipping by himself. _You know it's dangerous to pull a prank on Johanna Mason._

(CLOVE POV)

Johanna told me to tell the rest of them the plan. I know that the plan will be really funny so I'm totally in.

Once they are out of earshot, I quickly turn to them.

"Okay guys, you wanna join the 'ultimate embarrass Finnick' plan?"

They all nod eagerly and Gale has this mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I know that he really wants to embarrass Finnick. I tell them to come closer and I explained to them what we will do later.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

(FINNICK POV)

Today is supposed to be Delly's good bye party but why did it turned out to be Finnick's most embarrassing day? Seriously?! I hate it.

After I dry myself up and get dressed. We went back to our circle and we continued playing truth or dare. After playing, we decided to eat some pizza so we got some. After eating, we're just laying down watching the beach.

After a while, Peeta walks over to me, "Hey Finn, can you help me carry our tents?"

"I thought we're gonna use the rooms in the house?" I ask, confused.

"Change of plans. The girls wants to enjoy the outside."

"Fine. But why me? There are a bunch of guys over there that can help you." I'm just too lazy to get up from my place.

Peeta sighs, "Gale is in the bathroom. Thresh is grabbing something for us to drink. Cato is busy making out with Clove. Marvel is still trying to tell his grandma that he's at the beach right now. You're the only guy that's not busy."

I reluctantly stand up and follow him to our car. He opens the trunk and there are 6 tents in there. Peeta grabs 3 and then walks back. I pick up the remaining 3 tents, lock the car and I head back to our camp.

When I get back, I notice that everyone's gone but our things are still in place. I look at the beach if they are there but i can't see a living soul _anywhere._

"Guys?! Where are you?!" I call them, no response.

"Annie?!"

"Guys?!" I'm really panicking now. I searched the beach area but I can't find them. They must be in the house. _Calm down, Odair. You got this._ I began searching the house but they are nowhere to be found.

I walk back to the beach when suddenly my eyes are covered. I began to hear screams.

"Finnick! Help!"

I know that voice anywhere. It's Annie. I immediately panic. I ran to the sound of Annie calling for me. As soon as I was out of the house someone covered my head.

"Don't fight back or we'll kill you." A gruff voice told me. I have no choice than to follow.

After walking for 5 minutes, I felt my captor me. I took the sack from my head. I look around to see any of my captors but they are already gone. I see something shiny. I walk over to it and I notice that it's Annie's phone. I check it for some clue. There was a message. I read it.

_Please save me. –Annie_

What the fuck did they do to Annie?!

I was about to run to look for her when suddenly, everyone came out.

"YOU GOT PRANKED, FINNICK ODAIR!"

(Katniss POV)

"Positions! He's coming!" Thresh told us.

Thresh, Cato and Gale was assigned to put the sack on Finnick's head. We placed Annie's phone on the sand where it can reflect the light so he can see it.

We have a clear view of Finnick behind the trees without him noticing us. When he picked up the phone and was about to run, we jumped up and we shouted, "YOU GOT PRANKED, FINNICK ODAIR!" then we all laughed at his expression.

"So it's not real?"

"Nope." Annie came up to him and whispered something and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Whatever Annie whispered to him, it seemed to calm him down. We went back to our little camp and rest for a bit. After a couple of minutes, Gale brought out his guitar.

"How about some campfire song?" We all nodded our heads and we sat in a circle in the middle of our campfire. Gale starts to strum and I recognize the song immediately. I sat up straight and started singing.

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

I look at Delly since this song is dedicated for her. I will definitely miss her bubbly and over energetic attitude. She's one of the people who make this friendship happy.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

By now, everyone is singing with me. Glimmer, who is sitting beside Delly, is hugging her like there is no tomorrow.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

After singing, all girls went up to Delly and we hugged her whispering 'I'll miss you' to her. After we break apart the guys hugged her too. After they broke apart all of us have red-rimmed eyes. Even the guys are crying.

"Nice to know that the tough ones are capable of crying." Clove says while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, there's a first for everything Clove." Cato says coming up to her to hug her. The rest of the guys went to each of their girlfriends. We're all surprised when we saw Thresh walk up to Foxface and hugged her.

"Is there something we should know?" Johanna asks them.

"Well, truth be told, we're together for a week now." Foxface says while raising entwined hands. We all congratulate them, saying we're happy for them.

"Well looks like Delly and I are the only ones without partners...yet." Johanna says standing up next to Delly. I look around us and sure enough it's true. I have Peeta, Clove has Cato, Annie has Finnick, Madge has Gale, Foxface has Thresh, Glimmer has Marvel, Johanna and Delly are the ones without boyfriends yet.

"Don't worry, Jo. Someone will ask you out." I hear Peeta comfort her while wrapping his arms on my waist.

"Yeah, Jo. I know someone who has the hots for you." Marvel informs her.

"Whoever he is, he better hurry up."

We all laugh at Johanna's statement. We resume our places in our blankets, with me sitting in between Peeta's legs while I lean on him. He wraps his arms around and he rests his chin on my shoulders.

"This is one of the best days of my life." I hear him murmur.

"Me too. Except that Delly's leaving tomorrow."

"Mmhmm." He lifts his head to kiss my temple. I turn my head and kiss him on the lips. I would love to make out with but I don't want to endure Johanna's teasing at the moment.

Somehow, I fell asleep wrapped in Peeta's embrace because I feel him shaking me slightly.

"Hey sleepyhead. I don't think you want to miss the sunset." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek before turning to the wonderful view in front of us.

"Thank you for waking me up. It's really beautiful." I tell him without taking my eyes off of the sunset.

"You're welcome. But I think you're more beautiful." I blush slightly. I look at him and he's staring at me lovingly. We both lean and when our lips touch, it's like there are millions of fireworks exploded inside of me. Our lips are like puzzles that connect perfectly. We both pull away. He's the first to break the silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After the sun has set, we ate dinner and then the guys set up the tents while the girls went to the bathroom to change. When we came out, there are 6 tents around our fire.

"Okay how is the sleeping arrangement?" Glimmer asks what's on our minds.

"Easy. Annie and I one tent, Peeta and Katniss on one, Clove and Cato, Glimmer and Marvel, Madge and Gale, Foxface and Thresh, Delly and Jo on one." Finnick replies.

"Do you count? We need 1 more tent." Clove retorts.

"Duh, I know that. That's why we need one couple to sleep out here."

I look at the sky and see many stars. I think it'll be fun sleeping under the stars. I look at Peeta and he nods.

"We'll sleep outside." I tell them.

I grab our blankets and some pillows and I set them on the sand while the guys went to the bathroom to change. I lie on the blankets and stare up the sky. It's so beautiful not a single cloud in sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Peeta, lying down beside me. I scoot closer to him and he puts his arm around me. I snuggle close to him and rest my head on his chest. I feel him place a kiss on my hair.

"Goodnight Kat. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that I drift off to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for a terrible chapter. I would like to tell CyanAngelFlare that I really love your ideas for the dare but sadly, I already wrote this chapter. Since I like your ideas, I would give you the honor to tell me what songs they should perform on their dance, and how the guys will ask the girls to the dance?**

**Important note:**

**This story will soon come to a close since I'm losing my inspiration in writing this. There would be a dance and then the epilogue. Any ideas for their attires? **

**Question:**

**Is it okay if I pair up Johanna with Thom?**

**Thanks guys! I love you all! Please review! They make me happy. :)**

**-pinkfides09**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in months. I'm really sorry. But here's my gift for you guys for Christmas and New Year. I know it's short, but I think that the next chapter might be longer...**

Chapter 17

I was woken up by someone playing with my hair. I look up to find Peeta staring at me.

"Hey." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. No need to be sorry." I peck him on the lips before sitting up and leaning my head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Where are the others?" I ask while looking at the tents. I just noticed that it's still really early. _Why is Peeta up so early?_

"Probably still asleep. I just woke up a little before you." He answered.

"Oh. Ok. What time is it? And, why are you up so early?" I ask curious why he woke up when we don't need to be early today.

"It's about 6 am. I guess baker's stuff. I usually wake up 4:30am and help my dad with the early batches of bread."

"Wow. You wake up really early."

"It doesn't matter. I love waking up like that if I see your beautiful face first thing in the morning. You don't have your usual scowl." He teases me.

I scowl at this which makes him laugh. I turn forward and pretend to be mad. I know that Peeta will eventually say sorry. I inch my hands towards the sand and grab a handful. I wait for Peeta to say sorry. Eventually he does.

"Aww, come on Kat, you know I'm just kidding." I feel him lean closer. When his inches away, I fling the sand in his face before laughing. I only barely recognize that he grabbed sand before I jumped up and ran away from him laughing like a maniac.

* * *

After playing in the sand with Peeta, we took a shower and then we joined the rest of the group. By the time we got back, they are already up.

"Morning guys." I greet them.

"Hey. Breakfast?" Surprisingly, Gale cooked breakfast. I guess he wants to do something good before Delly leaves.

After several hours, we packed our stuff and we travelled back to prepare our goodbye presents for Delly. When I arrived home, I rested for a few hours. I can't believe this is the last time I'll see Delly. She's one of the bubbliest people in our group. It's obvious that the group's mood changed because of the unexpected news but we can't do anything about it. They'll still be some way to see her. Skype or something. It'll do somehow.

I checked my phone and it's already 10:30am. We agreed to meet here at about 11 am since they'll be going to the airport at around noon. I changed into some clothes and grabbed my present for Delly. It's a simple chain bracelet with a flower and an arrow with the letters 'BFF' on it. A symbol of our friendship. After a couple of minutes, I heard the doorbell and I opened it. The victors are there. I smiled sadly at them before going to the van and sitting beside Peeta. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. We rode in silence until we reached the airport.

When we arrived, we all waited near the entrance. Soon enough I saw their car. Delly hopped out and run towards us, giving us a big hug. When she released us we gave our gifts. The guys gathered their money to buy her dream bag. It's a pink tote bag with a diamond-studded flower key chain while the girls gave her perfume. It's on her wish list. I gave her the bracelet and we hugged one last time. Her mother announced that they need to go now.

"Take care Delly, don't be a stranger." I hugged her one last time.

"Thanks, Kat. I promise I won't"

We separated and we wave her goodbye. Glimmer has her mascara running down her face because of crying. After she's out of sight we went back and we rode home. They dropped me off and I went to bed immediately.

* * *

Months passed by after Delly's arrival. We went on our usual lives. It's now December. Time really goes by fast. I woke up to my alarm and I turned it off. It's our last week of school. On the last day, there's this Winter Formal for all high school students. Every guys are busy asking their crushes for the dance. I know I'll go with Peeta since we're already a couple. Actually all of us have dates except for Johanna. I just hope some guy will eventually ask her out.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed into something warm since it's snowing outside. I grab my white v-neck, jeans and my favourite sweater. I wore my UGG boots with it. I grabbed some toast and sat with my family to eat breakfast.

I heard the car honk and I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to mom and dad. I jumped in Peeta's car and he immediately intertwined our hands.

"Good morning. Can't keep your hands to yourself now, can we?" I asked him playfully.

"Hmmm, nope." He grinned at me.

I laughed and kissed him. We started driving towards school in silence until Peeta broke it.

"Hey Kat, later at lunch, can you make sure Johanna's with you when you go to the cafeteria? We won't be there."

"Umm, sure. Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He replied before giving my hand a squeeze.

I frown at him. "You know I hate surprises even though they're not for me."

"I know." He said kissing my fingers.

We arrived at school and we went to class hand in hand.

When it's lunchtime, all the guys are missing. It's amusing how they got away after leaving the classroom without us girls knowing where they are going.

"Do you guys know where they are going?" Madge asked us.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "It's creeping me out."

We all went to the cafeteria. I guarded Jo since Peeta told me that Jo should be there. When we're a few feet away from the cafeteria, rose petals are scattered at the floor. We looked at each other with confused eyes. We continued walking to the cafeteria. When we opened the door, a strumming started from inside.

Johanna turns to us.

"What the hell is going on? I don't have a boyfriend, all of you do. So what in the world am I needed for?" She eyes us suspiciously but we all deny her since we really have no idea what's going on.

"We all have no idea. Let's just check it out." Annie tells us.

We push through the doors and the sight before us is really romantic.

The whole cafeteria is dimly lighted with the color of red, pink and purple. Petals are scattered on the floor.

We see the guys standing. Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Cato, Marvel, and Thresh are standing with a single rose. They walk towards us. The guitar strumming lightly in the background.

When they approach us, they ask one question.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

All I see is Peeta. He's blue eyes staring into my silver ones. He's staring into me intently.

I give him a nod.

He hands me the rose and he bends down and he kisses me. I kiss him back with the same passion he gave me. I don't know how long we stand there kissing with my arms around his neck and his on my hips.

We broke away when someone cleared their throat.

Johanna.

"Why the hell did you drag me here?" Johanna asked annoyed.

Finnick just smirked at her and pointed at something at his back. We all looked at it.

At the center of the cafeteria, standing on a table is Thom Stevens. There's always a rumour that he has a major crush on Jo since the 5th grade. Well, I guess it's true.

A soft harmony begins playing while Thom comes to us carrying a bouquet of roses. When he reached Jo, he got down on one knee and asked her,

"Johanna Mason, will you go to the dance with me?"

Jo is still flabbergasted to what just happened. Honestly all of us are, except for the boys.

Jo snapped out of her daze and nodded yes. Thom got up, handed her the flowers and hugged her.

The cafeteria was filled with claps, whoops and cheers for us.

"Did you guys plan this for her?" I asked Peeta who still has his arm around me.

"Yeah, Thom asked for help earlier this week, and since Johanna doesn't have a partner yet, so we said why not. And besides, Thom is a good guy, he's on the team with Gale."

"Alright, but if he hurt her, he'll not be able to walk again." I threaten.

"Okay, okay." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day Johanna Mason blushed." I said.

"Miracles happen." Peeta said. I can't help but chuckle since his right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Review please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! I'm really sorry with the delay. It's because of school. I won't make you wait enough so here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"Come on, Kat!"

"No."

The girls have begged me all day to go dress shopping with them except for Jo. Typical Jo. They insist that I get a new dress for the dance. I just want to wear the same dress I wore to my Aunt's wedding. It's yellow. The girls said that I should get something that will make Peeta faint. Whatever. I hate shopping.

"Please!" They all give me puppy dog looks with pouts. Even Johanna. I guess I'm that stubborn to make _the_ Johanna Mason beg and pout.

My resolve begins to fade... _Fine..._

"Fine..." They give a chorus of 'yes!', 'finally!', and 'thank the good heavens!' I roll my eyes. "But!" They all freeze. "I have rules. If one of these rules are broken, I'm not getting that stupid dress." They nod slowly. I smirk. I start naming my rules, "Okay, no see-through, not too short that'll barely covers my ass, not too shiny, no bright colors, not a ball gown that'll make me look like a girl from the Renaissance period.." I continue listing, "... and the last, I want it simple but beautiful. Got it?" They all nod again. I smirk.

"Got that Glim?" Annie asks Glimmer who is still scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. _Poor paper._

"...simple but beautiful..." she mutters while writing. "Okay, got it! Now, let's go!"

They all drag me to the car and we head to the store. When we get there, we enter a newly opened boutique. Glimmer insisted we go there since it is apparently 'the hottest style'. Whatever that means.

When we enter we saw a man in black with gold eyeliner. He saw us and he came over.

"Hey girls. I'm Cinna, the owner of the boutique. What can I do for you?" he greets us.

" Hey, we were looking for a dress for our dance tomorrow? Do you have any suggestions?" Madge asks him sweetly.

He thinks for a moment and then motions for us to follow him. We went to a rack of dresses and he faced us.

"We're going to do it one by one. You'll stand up and I'll look for your dress. Sound good?"

We all nod and he smiles warmly at us. He motions for Glimmer to stand. She does and then he starts looking. This goes on until all of us have our dresses in our hands. Glimmer, Annie and Madge look like they are about to burst at any moment.

"Now, there's a fitting room at the back. Why don't you girls try it on?" Cinna asks us warmly.

Glimmer, Annie and Madge squeal and made a beeline for the fitting room.

After about a half hour we have our dresses on and looking at ourselves in the mirror.

Glimmer has an icy blue gown that shows off her eyes with an open back, sweetheart neckline, side slit, with a sequin embellishment in one shoulder. It looks like the dress was made for Glimmer herself.

Foxface is wearing a one shouldered champagne colored dress with a sweetheart neckline that brings out her auburn red hair. It's simple but sneaky like her.

Clove is wearing a floor length coral colored strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Again, it's like her. Simple.

Annie is wearing a lime colored one shouldered dress with a sweetheart neckline and a side slits. Cinna said that the dress brings out her eyes. And it definitely did. The green of her eyes are shining.

Johanna is like a rocker chic. She's wearing a sexy backless oscar gold dress. It definitely shows her personality as a rebel.

Madge is looking gorgeous in a royal blue strapless sweetheart gown. The dress brings out her golden strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Sweet and innocent.

And I'm wearing a navy color dress with side cut-outs with a slit in front. Even though it crossed my boundaries, I'm sucking it up since the dress is gorgeous.

"Riayur!" Clove made a clawing gesture that looks like a cat.

"Well aren't we gorgeous?" Johanna asks sarcastically.

"You girls like it?" We all turn to Cinna who's standing at the door with a pleased smile on his face.

"Hell yeah!" We all laugh at Johanna's antics before we turn to Cinna and thank him.

We exit the shop after buying our dresses and we head back to my house. On the way there my phone buzzes and I look that Peeta texted me. I smile.

_You girls done? Miss you. xx_

I reply, _Yeah. Miss you too. xx_

_We were wondering what color are your dresses so we could all be matchies._

_Oh, I'll tell them. And mine's a navy blue dress._

_Thanks. Oh, and I know you'll look stunning wearing it._

_I know. ;)_

_Okay good. I don't have to convince you. ;) Well, gotta go. We're buying our tuxes now. Love ya. xx_

_Bye. Love ya too. xx_

I tell the girls to text their boyfriends the colors of their dresses and soon enough we're at home. We agreed to have a sleepover here and the guys are staying at Finnick's house. We'll get ready together and the guys will pick us up here.

"What do we do now?" Foxface asks after we set up our sleeping bags in my room except for Madge since she's sleeping with me on the bed.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggest.

They all nod and I grab some DVD's from downstairs.

We watch The Hunger Games, The Vow, and The Red Dawn. After the movie ends, it's one in the morning and all of us are sleepy so we decided to sleep.

"G'Night girls." I tell them.

They mumbled their good nights with a loud snoring that came from Johanna. We chuckle and go to sleep.

* * *

I thought I was done with that girly stuff. Boy, I was _wrong. _The moment I wake up, Annie, Glimmer, Madge and Foxface have taken the responsibility to _beautify_ us. By us, I mean Clove, Jo and I. I guess us all hate make-ups.

"Let's get you ready!" Prim shrieks stepping into my room. _That little duck._

"Alright. Prim you're with Katniss, Annie you're with Clove, and Madge you're with Johanna, and Foxface and I will help each other. Clear?" Glimmer instructs.

The girls nod and they begin to collect make-ups from Glimmer's _huge_ make-up kit.

"Are you guys sure that's a make-up kit, not a punishment kit?" Clove asks, eyeing the make-up kit cautiously.

"Well, if they mess up with my face they'll have an axe through their throat." Johanna swears.

"And an arrow through their eyes." I add, causing us to chuckle.

The girls came back carrying a mountain of make-ups. Those make-ups will be enough to cover the town with it.

"Prim I love you, but if you mess this up badly, you won't be living tomorrow." I threaten her as she starts putting foundation on my face.

She chuckles, "I know and don't worry, Peeta will be drooling when he see you."

I give her an eye roll answered with a "Stay still!" from Prim.

* * *

I don't know why other girls call this type of treatment relaxing but I want to call it: plucking-your-hair-until-you-die treatment. Seriously, how the hell do they _love_ this?

After a couple of hours, _finally_ we are done with that hell-hole. The dance starts at 6 pm and we'll get dressed at 4:30 pm. Again, how the hell do girls dress up an hour and a half just to get inside a dress? Currently, we are lounging in the living room since it's just 4 pm, watching random tv shows while drinking some juice.

Each of us have our hair styled up already and with make up on except for lipstick since it'll be gone when we drink.

"Okay bitches, since tonight is prom night, I know for a fact that there are some that wanted to let loose..."

"Okay...?" Clove shoots her a questioning look.

She rolls her eyes. "All I'm saying is that each of us will bring condoms if we decided to have sex." she says bluntly.

I scoff "Yeah right. I know we're not doing it."

"Keep telling that to yourself, brainless."

Soon enough, it's 4:30 pm and we trudge back to my room to dress up. We help each other in dressing up and then we retouched our makeup. When I glanced at my phone, it's already 5:40, meaning the guys should be here any minute.

"Are you guys done? The guys are almost here." I ask them.

"Yeah, we're good."

Just then, my phone buzzed, it's Peeta, I looked down and it read:

_Almost there, baby. You done?_

" That better be not a sext, brainless." I whip around to see Johanna peering over my shoulder reading my messages. I scowl and slap her arm which earned an "Ow!" from her. I smirk at her.

_Yeah, we're ready._

After 5 minutes, there is a knock on the door and Prim got up to answer it. She came back a few seconds later.

"They're ready."

Suddenly, Annie piped up, "Hey Prim, can you make them turn around when we got there and tell them no peeking."

Prim, being the smart girl she is, got the idea and she went downstairs to arrange the boys.

"You can come now!" We heard Prim after a few minutes.

We went downstairs and saw the guys in one line their backs facing us. I can easily recognize Peeta's back, and I can tell he look gorgeous.

We stand behind our boyfriends and I give Prim the signal to tell the boys to turn around.

_It's show time._

* * *

**Next, is the dance. And, I know that what i said before is that this is like a winter ball or something but now let's just make it prom. There are only 2 chapters left and then the epilogue.**

**If you want to check out their gowns, here are the links:**

**Glimmer - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD737002**

**Foxface - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD977520**

**Clove - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD761468**

**Annie - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD989114**

**Johanna - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD999493**

**Madge - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD737200**

**Katniss - shop/dresses/viewitem-PD483593**

**Thanks for all the support! Please review! Muah!**

**-pinkfides09**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really sorry guys. School is stressing me out these past few months and I'm on a tight schedule. But, here's your update! It's the longest I've done! It's the last chapter before the epilogue. I _hope_ I can post it by next week or something. Since school's out here in the Philippines, I think I can update faster. Btw, I need you're opinion on something, see the bottom AN. :)**

**As always, _review! follow! favorite!_ They make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games and the songs used in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Okay boys, turn around." Prim said.

I put on a smirk and look Peeta square in the eye.

Their reaction is so comical. All of them have their jaws on the floor and their eyes are twice the normal size.

Who knew that I could make _the _Peeta Mellark stutter? I'm proud of myself.

"Wow. Oh..my.. You look beau- no, pre- no you look breathtaking..." Peeta stuttered

I smirk. "I never knew I had that effect on the man with the silver tongue."

"You have no idea the effect you can have." He said before leaning to kiss me. But before our lips can touch, Prim shrieked.

"No! You cannot kiss Katniss! The lipstick will be smudged!"

I roll my eyes. "Prim I can reapply it later." I reach in my purse and pull out the tube of lipstick and waving it in her face.

"Fine. You can kiss her all you want." Prim grumbled swatting my hand away.

I chuckle and put the makeup in my purse before pulling Peeta's face to mine, attacking his lips with my own.

I can feel him smiling into the kiss. I was about to deepen it when we were rudely interrupted by an exaggerated cough.

"Hate to break it up to you lovebirds but we have a dance to attend to." Clove said smirking.

I glare at her but release my grip on Peeta. I look at the others and see them talking with their partners except for Finnick and Annie. , who are busy eating each other's faces.

"How come you broke us up when those two are ready to get it on by the window?" I ask accusingly.

"Oh, that's easy." Cato said before hitting the back of Finnick's head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Finnick yelled rubbing his head.

"We want to keep this room G rated." Clove said. They blush so red that they look like a pair of tomatoes.

"Come on. Let's get going." Gale said before guiding Madge to his car.

I turn to Prim. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, Kat. Go have fun. Besides Mom and Dad are probably arriving sooner or later." she said waving me off.

"If you say so." I kiss her forehead before grabbing Peeta's hand and following him out the door.

We arrive at the venue 10 minutes later. I look around and see other attendees coming out of the car. Before I can open the door, Peeta's already opening it and offers his hand. I take it and we walk to the main venue. The other's are already on the way inside with their dates.

When we get inside, the place is scattered with balloons, streamers and people dancing to some weird song. We look for the others and we find a place to sit.

Once we're seated, the guys got drinks for us and we watch the people dancing in the middle.

"Is that dancing or losing control to your body?" Foxface asked looking at them weirdly.

"Apparently, that's the new dance craze today; I think its called the Harlem Shake or something." Annie said.

"They look stupid." Jo said. Typical.

The boys came back with juice since we're sure that the punch is spiked with some weird alcohol.

"Thanks." I said to Peeta after grabbing my drink from him.

He smiled in thanks and sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After some time, Johanna stood up and faced us.

"Well, I don't know why you wanna spend this fine evening but I want to dance." She grabbed Cato's arm and pulled him to the dance floor "Later bitches!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Soon enough everyone followed them and it's just Peeta and I.

He stood up and faced me, "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"You do know that this is a fast song, right?"

He shrugged "Yeah, even though I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's fine." I lift my head and give him a quick peck on the lips.

We join the bodies dancing and soon enough we're one of those people that lets the music guide you.

After several songs, a slow song came up and I turn to Peeta. I wrapped my arms on his shoulders and wind my hands into his soft gold locks. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and we begin to sway with the music.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
_

I recognize the song immediately; it's one of our favourite songs as a couple. I smile up at him and I know he also recognized the song. I softly sing it to Peeta.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

I know that I promised my dad that I won't have a boyfriend ever and I won't fall in love because I'm afraid that if I love someone they might be taken away from me immediately. I guess not. I know that if I'm with Peeta I'll be safe forever.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

I remember the first time I met Peeta. We were five years old at that time. I was wearing a red plaid dress and my hair was in two braids instead of one. We were in kindergarten. Our class was asked by the teacher who knows the valley song. I immediately raised my hand and the teacher placed me on a stool. I know the song by heart because dad is always singing it to me to let me fall asleep. After class, a very shy Peeta came up to me and handed me a dandelion and said "You have a great voice, Katniss."

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

Peeta leaned down and captured my lips with his and I forgot where we are. In my opinion, nothing mattered except for _my_ Peeta. I can feel the love radiating from the kiss and I return it with equal fervor.

He pulled back all too soon and we looked into each other's eyes. They're shining so bright in the dim lights. Even though the song picked up its pace, we stay in our place. Peeta is first to break the silence.

"Do you want to go outside?"

I nod and he grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd and onto the cool wind. We sat at the garden outside. It's beautiful; there are different flowers around us. We plop ourselves on the ground and I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him wrap his arm around me and pull me until I'm sitting on his lap. He gently laid us down on the grass. I peck his cheek and look into the sky full of stars.

"See the Orion?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah." He points to it. "It looks like you."

"Huh? How?" I ask.

"Because it looks wicked with a bow." He smiled at me.

I smile and blush slightly. He leans down and presses a kiss to my head.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." He whispered.

"Okay." I reply.

"You'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it. I love you."

"I love you too." I raise my head and kiss him. It's a kiss that creates a fire inside me. It's a kiss I don't want to forget, ever.

I pull away and we lay in silence for a while and after a couple of minutes, I feel Peeta reach into his suit pocket.

"What's that?" He pulls out a black velvet box that looks like a ring...

I panic. "Peeta, we're too young fo-" He cut me off.

"Kat, relax. I'm not going to propose, maybe when we're older but I know we're not ready for that yet." He tells me.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. He opened up and there's a simple silver ring inside with small diamonds surround it. Inside it, it's carved with _Always_.

I look up at Peeta and he begins to speak.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that we'll never leave each other. We'll be there for each other always. It promises that we will love each other until we die. It promises that we'll count on each other through the good and the bad. So, Katniss Everdeen, do you accept my promise ring?"

I'm totally at a loss of words. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that. I regained my senses and smile the biggest smile I can muster and nod.

"Yes Peeta, I accept it."

He gives me a breathtaking smile and he slips the ring on my finger. We seal the promise with a kiss. When we pull away, I realize that he doesn't have his own ring.

"But, Peeta, you don't have a ring..." I tell him.

He took another ring in his pocket and showed me a simple silver band with _Real_ carved inside. I take it and place it on his finger.

"I promise to love you forever and always." I promise him before kissing him on the lips.

When we pull away, I stand up and offer my hand.

"Come on, they are probably wondering where we went." We dust ourselves off and go back inside, hands intertwined.

"Where the hell are you?" Jo asked us immediately when we got back to our table.

"We were outside for some fresh air." I tell her simply.

"Are you sure you didn't have a quickie?" Jo says eyeing us suspiciously.

"God, Jo! Just because you've done it before doesn't mean everyone did too!" I tell her disgusted. "And besides our clothes are not wrinkled!" I point to our clothes and she rolls her eyes at us.

Just then, the DJ tells something stimulating.

"Okay guys! It's time for the dance surprise!"

Every school dance, there is a surprise performance challenge announced by the DJ. It can be a sing or dance performance. No one knows what the surprise is. It can be a solo, duet or by groups. Usually the list with the songs closest to the topic is the one to be called.

"This dance is going to be...band performance!" Different groups began planning including the guys. "But!" Everyone stills, "It should be a boy/girl band performing 5 or more songs, and every song should be a party song."

People began running to the DJ giving their songs to play.

Glimmer began shouting at us. "Guys! Place your songs! I wanna hear you sing!" Marvel keeps shushing her but all he received is a death glare from Glimmer.

"No need Glim. Already done." Foxface said walking up to us.

"Um, when did you do that?" Finnick asked confused.

"Like 2 minutes ago. I know the theme before he even announced it." She smirked.

"Sneaky fox." Gale muttered Madge elbowed him in the ribs.

She just smirked bigger and then turned to Cato. Cato sighed and told us the plan.

"Okay so here's the set up. Thresh drums, Madge keys, Gale bass, Clove guitar, Katniss vocals."

"Songs?" I ask

Cato handed us each the copies of the songs. Since I know all the songs, all I have to do is memorize the lyrics.

After a couple of minutes, the DJ announced who'll play.

"The playing band is the 'Victors'!"

We all cheered and high-fived each other.

Annie and Finnick are in charge of the lights so they went to the booth to set up.

Glimmer suddenly shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Johanna yelled, shutting her up.

"You need to change!"

"WHAT?!" _Now I'm the one yelling._

"I'm with barbie here. You can't perform as a band with those clothes." she pointed at us.

"Okay, how are we getting those clothes?" Clove asked.

"Come with me." Glimmer turned and went to her locker and grabbed a big bag.

"What's in the bag?" Gale eyed the bag sceptically.

"You'll see." And with that she strutted away, we followed.

We went to a room at the top of the school and looked around. There are a lot of clothes inside.

"Woah, what are these clothes for?" Thresh asked.

"Cinna kept these clothes here in case of emergencies." Glimmer said casually. She dumped the contents of the bag in one of the large tables and it's full of make-ups. I bet every shade of make-up there is she has it.

"How the hell did that fit in there?!" Gale and Thresh stared at the cosmetics disbelievingly.

"You don't wanna know." We told them, by we-I mean, Jo, Clove, Madge and I- since Glimmer's busy looking for clothes and every 5 seconds we here a shriek.

"Ugh. I'll go help her. You might end up wearing all pink clothing." Jo rolled her eyes. "Now sit and we'll call you with your clothes." she said before going to Glimmer and we took a sit at the bean bags in the center of the room.

After 30 minutes, we have our clothes on.

"That was fast." I commented and Glimmer smiled triumphantly while Jo just smirked.

Thresh is wearing dark wash jeans with a chain at the side and a white shirt with a black loose tie, fedora hat and black aviators on.

Madge is wearing a studded denim vest with a maroon skirt, black sheer tights and black cut-out buckle boot. Her hair is curled with square pattern Ray-Ban sunglasses on top of her head.

Gale is wearing a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket, dog tags and black skinny jeans. His hair is gelled upwards and he's wearing his black aviators.

Clove is wearing a neon pink tank with a white off-shoulder shirt and silver fitted mini skirt with ripped stockings underneath it and pink studded Doc Martens'. Her hair is in a messy bun with a pink aviator on top.

And, I'm wearing a gold tank top, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and gold pumps. My hair is in waves and I have a black Ray-Ban aviator.

"We look hot." Madge said fanning herself. She's obviously checking-out Gale who is also busy checking her out.

"Excuse me, but, if you two are done eye-fucking each other, we have a performance to do." I said crossing my arms.

They both blushed and we all laugh.

"Come on, bitches. Let's rock this place." Jo said walking out of the room. We follow her and we directly enter the backstage. Glimmer said that they are gonna take care of everything so we just need to relax.

After several minutes, the DJ said we're on in 2 minutes so we stand in our position on the stage. Heads bowed; shades on. Gale has his hand in a rock sign above his head. Clove's legs are spread apart with her fingers on the string of her guitar. Madge has her one hand on her hip the other on the keys. Thresh's arms are raised with the drumsticks forming an 'X'. And I have both my hands on hips with the microphone on a stand in front of me .

While the curtains are rising, the lights are dimmed and there are spotlights for each of us. We could hear the audience clapping and in Johanna's case, screaming her head off. I search for Peeta's blue eyes and find him alongside Cato and Marvel in front. Even with my shades on, I know he knows that I'm looking at him. He winks at me and I slightly lift my lips. I now have my confidence.

Once the curtains are raised, I whisper into the mic;

_1...2...3...4..._

Each count, the spotlight changes its color. Mine's orange. Madge's yellow. Gale's blue. Clove's pink. Thresh's white. _I guess it's coordinated with our clothes._

Immediately after counting, we raised our heads and Clove and Gale started strumming and the lights started dancing accompanying him. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
_

I took the mic for its stand and started walking to the forefront of the stage doing the dance moves that we practiced for this song.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

Madge sang with me in some of the parts. I walk to the sides of the stage singing my heart out.

_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
_

When it came to the chorus part of the song, the audience joined in with the singing. Some are singing along, jumping , dancing, just having fun.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
_

I crouch at the edge of the stage so I could look at Peeta. By this time, my shades are on top of my head so I can see clearly. He smiled at me and mouthed _I love you_ and that simple gesture made me smile bigger.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

Before standing up again, I blow Peeta a kiss with a wink and he catches it. I stood at the center again and started dancing with everyone else.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

I went to the side again and waved at my dancing team mates from the archery club. I went back to the center to finish off the song.

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

On the last line, I turned the mic to the audience and altogether we sang/shouted the lyrics of the song.

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

After the song, everyone erupted to cheers. We bowed and I introduced our band.

"Hey everyone! So we are the victors and we'll be performing 4 more songs for you. You up for it?!" I greet them.

I'm answered with a chorus of 'yeah', 'woohoo', whistling and more clapping. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that everyone will be this pumped for us.

"Well then, let's start-up the next song!" With that I returned to the mic stand and placed back the mic. I waited for my band mates to start-up the song.

We performed _C'mon_ by Ke$ha,_ 22_ by Taylor Swift,_ Wings_ by Little Mix,_ If I lose myself_ by One Republic and_ Tonight_ by Jessica Sanchez Feat. Ne Yo.

After the performance, we went to look for our group mates. Since the dance is almost over, we don't bother to change. We just got our formal clothes and went out.

I spot Peeta at the side looking for me. I went behind him.

"Miss me?" I whisper behind his ear.

He turned around abruptly and I smiled at him.

"Hey. Damn, how can you snuck up on me with those heels?"

I smirk, "Lot's of practice."

Even though I'm wearing these killer heels, Peeta is still taller than me so I have to reach up and pull him for a kiss.

After we pull away, we smiled at each other and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks."

"You wanna get out of here?"

I look around and realize that some are starting to walk out. I nod.

"Sure." I peck him before heading to the exit with Peeta's arm still around my waist.

He offered to bring my dress and I let him. If I won't he'll just get it from me.

"You were really great there. It's like watching a concert." he complimented me.

"Thank you."

"Seriously though, you were great. I swear everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to you."

"I'm not that good." I counter.

"Oh come on, even the birds stopped to listen!"

I roll my eyes. "How would you hear the birds? It's so loud and you we're at the very front?"

"Touché, Ms. Everdeen. Touché"

I just smirked.

* * *

When we get home, Peeta accompanied me upstairs to my room. He was almost out the door when I called him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Do you want to stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you still have your clothes here from our sleepovers. But only if you want to."

He came up to me. "Of course." He peck me lightly before letting me go to the bathroom to clean myself up. After me, he went to the bathroom. I changed into my most comfortable clothes and waited for Peeta on the bed.

When he climb onto the bed, I turned the lamp off and settled under the covers. I felt him spoon me from behind. I turn around and use his chest as my pillow. His arms wrap around me protectively. I sigh.

"Hey Kat?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You love me, real or not real?"

"Real." I reply without missing a beat.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." He tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head.

"Stay with me." I mumbled sleepily.

"Always." He kissed my head again before squeezing me slightly before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Like? Yes? No? Please review**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story. I haven't decided a topic yet but I'm sure it's Modern AU - Everlark.**

**Plots:**

**a. Katniss have a child with Gale but he abandoned her. What will happen when Peeta came with a child of his own?**

**b. Katniss and Peeta meet in a vacation in the Philippines. Will they strike up a friendship or something more?**

**c. Katniss was bullied after she broke up with Gale because she realized that he's a jerk. What will happen when a group of newbies befriends her, particularly a blonde-haired, blue eyed guy, and helps her get her confidence back?**

**What do guys think? Tell me!**

**Also, if you want to see the girls' performance clothes check this link:**

. ** . ?uid=6749625?**

**or my tumblr: colorfulworld00 (follow me!)**

**follow me on twitter: pinkfides**

**Songs: **

**- A thousand years by Christina Perri**

**- 22 by Taylor Swift**

**- C'mon by Ke$ha**

**- Wings by Little Mixes**

**- If I Lose Myself by One Republic**

**- Good Time by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City**

**- Tonight by Jessica Sanchez and Ne Yo**

**'Till next time!**

**-pinkfides**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Here's the epilogue. Thanks everyone for the support! It's a nice experience. **

**DISCLAIMER: I** **don't own hunger games and 'Today My Life Begins' by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Epilogue

To say that I have good life is an understatement. Ever since Peeta and I got together, my life is amazing. Nothing can compare to the happiness I feel.

Our group remained the entire time. We usually Skype with Delly who's still in Italy. We miss her truly. But, that's life. We remain close even though we're a million miles away from each other. We promised each other that when we got our own jobs and money. We will invest for a trip going to Italy and vice versa.

* * *

High school year remained pretty much the same until the end of our senior year. We graduated happy with our accomplishments. I was shocked that I was the valedictorian. I was expected to deliver a speech for my other batch mates.

But since we're an art school and we're taught that we should be proud of our talent, I decided that I'll sing for everyone. I chose a song that explains us. It's a simple song but with a huge meaning.

As I sit there on a stool with my guitar on my lap, I look at everyone before I speak on the microphone placed in front of me.

"I know that I'm supposed to deliver a real speech here but since we're an art school and we're pursuing our talent, I decided to sing for you, guys. This song reminds me of our ups and downs not only in high school but in our life. So, here it goes..."

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and began strumming. I close my eyes and then I sing.

_I've been working hard so long  
seems like pain has been my only friend  
my fragile heart's been done so wrong  
I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

I open my eyes and look at my friends seated. I notice that the girls have tears in their eyes and their guys are comforting them. I look straight at Peeta and, like always, he smiled and mouthed _I love you_. I smile back and continue singing.

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
All around me I can feel a change (Ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
_leave the past behind me, today my life begins,_  
_a whole new world is waiting It's mine for the taking,_  
_I know I can make it, today my life begins_

This time, I look at my family and even a person a mile away can see the pride that swells in them. I see that Prim is singing along and that mom too has tears in her eyes. Dad has the biggest smile on his face.

_Yesterday has come and gone  
and I've learned how to leave it where it is  
and I see that I was wrong  
for ever doubting I could win_

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

It feels like time moved by so fast. It's like I just flowed through my years of high school life. But, I'm not complaining that it's done. It's better than to not experience it all.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,  
leave the past behind me, today my life begins  
a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking  
I know I can make it, today my life begins_

_life's too short to have regrets_  
_so I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget_  
_only have one life to live_  
_so you better make the best of it_

All of the problems I encountered during my stay here are coming back to me. I remember all the tears shed. But most importantly, I remember all the laughs shared. These memories are forever embedded in my mind.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
leave the past behind me, today my life begins,  
a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking  
I know I can make it, today my life begins_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,_  
_leave the past behind me, today my life begins,_  
_a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking_  
_I know I can make it, today my life begins,_  
_today my life begins..._

After that I rushed back to my seat beside Peeta before any of the tears welling up in my eyes fall. Peeta placed his arms around me, comforting me with his warmth and words while the principal gave his last message for us.

"... And now, I present to you, the graduates of California Academy 2012-2013!"

And with that, we threw our caps above. I'm so delighted that I was shocked when Peeta kissed me in the middle of raining caps, I let out a little shriek that turned into a small laugh and then I returned his kiss. When we pull away, he said,

"Congratulations, baby."

I peck his lips before replying, "Congratulations too, baby."

We went to our families soon after and then we went to our after-grad party in a restaurant our parents paid for as a gift.

It's a great day.

* * *

That summer, we went to Hawaii to have a vacation. According to my parents, they wanted us to have our time of our lives. So, we went. We went to the beach, obviously. We also hit some club during the night. It's so much fun. Peeta and I talked that we'll give each other the v-card when we're married. Both of us believe in marriage first before sex.

* * *

All of us decided that we'll go to the same university so we won't be far from each other. We attended NYU since all of us have always dreamt about going to New York.

After graduating college, wedding bells started to ring. Annie and Finnick were the first to tie the knot. They got married in Hawaii since they love it so much. They also decided that they'll settle down there being Annie a swimming instructor and Finnick a surfing instructor. Next are Madge and Gale in a church in Cali. After them are us, we were riding a Ferris wheel like in our first date. Peeta said that he saw a mockingjay outside but when I turned I didn't see anything. I turned back to Peeta to see him holding a small black velvet box with a beautiful ring inside. It's simple. It's a silver band with a small diamond at the center and smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Marry me?" He asked.

I answered with tears in my eyes. "Yes."

We decided to have our wedding in the hill where we had our first date. It's a simple wedding with friends and family and yes, we did the deed. We decided to settle down in Los Angeles. I decided to pursue a career which involves music so I became a singing coach for some artists. Peeta decided to open up his own line of restaurants. Right now, his business is slowly expanding. We decided that it'll just be the two of us for now, kids later.

* * *

And now, after 5 years, we're having a reunion. All of us are meeting here in our house with our families. I think I'm ready for kids now since we're having a nice life. I stopped taking my birth control pills but I'm not sure if I'm carrying a child or not.

Right now, everyone's in the backyard. The girls are chatting, the guys are playing basketball and our parents are taking care of the food. Peeta insisted that he'll cook being the chef and all but they kept shooing him away.

And now, as I stare at the two lines at my test, I can't help but smile so wide and a few tears are welling up. I know that Peeta'll be so happy.

I rush downstairs and I see that the guys are with the girls. In my haste, I didn't notice that Prim, who is now married to Gale's little brother, Rory, is at my side until she whispered,

"Kat?" while pointing at the test in my hand. I nod.

Suddenly she shrieked so loud that I laughed. Soon enough, the girls got the message and then there's more shrieking, the guy's finally got the message and started slapping his back and laughing at his confused face. He looked at me for clarification.

In answer, I hold up my test and smile at him. Realization crosses his face. He stood up and ran to me and picked me up and twirled me around while kissing my face. I laughed at his excitement, although I'm also very excited myself.

I'm pretty sure we're really loud since our parents came rushing in asking what's wrong.

I answered, "Well, there's one more Mellark coming."

Soon, I'm being hugged by my parents and then by Peeta's parents, all of them congratulating us.

We celebrated the night happily with our family until midnight.

Later that night, when we lay on our bed, Peeta placed his hand on my stomach and kissed me.

"Thank you." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you're carrying our child. It's the greatest gift."

I kissed him again and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head.

"Stay with me." I mumbled.

"Always."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy epilogue...**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Um, please answer my question in chapter 19 about the story I'll make. **

**Last! Review and Favorite!**

**Please make my reviews 100... Pretty please...**

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**'Til next time...**

**-pinkfides09**


End file.
